The Fox Sisters
by Deutsch-gal3
Summary: Twins Meg and Arden Fox are running away from Hollywood to go live with their cousin Derek, but for different reasons: Meg can't mend her broken heart and Arden's having daddy issues. Both want to escape their problems by coming to Beacon Hills, but soon learn that Beacon has it's own issues to deal with, many becoming their problems too. Hint: Scott and Stiles pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Arden's POV:

"Arden and Megan Fox," I read out loud to my twin sister Megan, whose eyes were on the road just as much as my eyes were on this trashy tabloid "Twin daughters of the famous award-winning director Tyler Fox, were spotted outside of the night club, Sphinx, looking fierce in neon Gucci dresses. But what really caught the pap's attention about these fabulous two, was the mysterious man, that accompanied them as they entered the building."

"Rumours have been flying from a possible admirer Megan laughed, making me smile a little as I continued.

"-to a Hollywood agent, no one knows for sure but it's the story that's got everyone talking since the two were last seen leaving their family mansion the next day."

"What have become of the Fox Girls? And does this mystery guy have anything to do with their disappearance? Flip to page 24 for more on the hot topic!"

I chucked the magazine to the backseat as Megan snickered.

Let's get one thing clear: the only reason I bought that shitty magazine at the last gas station we stopped at, was because I looked hot in the photo of us splashed across the cover.

"Gee- what's next?" I commented, popping my pink bubble gum "we should start charging them every time they print off more bullshit about us."

Megan smirked as we slowed to a stop at a red light, the closest thing to a smile that I've seen in months.

"Ten dollars per letter,"

I laughed, feeling happier seeing a small smile on her face.

By the way if you're wondering where we're going, the answer is simple: We're leaving the Hollywood spot-light to go pay our lovely cousin Derek Hale, a surprise visit.

Well, more like move in with him.

Let's just say daddy dearest wasn't too pleased with us at the moment, and the going-to-the-Sphinx-night-club-under-age wasn't helping.

I've never been one to follow rules: that was Meg's thing. I'm always the one coming up with crazy schemes that Meg had no choice but to follow, just to save her twins ass if she needs to.

She's a good sister.

Besides, Derek was the one who got us busted three nights ago for going to the Sphinx under age: it's just karma.

As we gained more speed from a green light, I changed the station we were just listening to, to a local channel.

"-Now we'll be playing the latest hit from Arizona, and the most talked about song of the year "_Trying too hard_" on 101.1!"

Immediately I turned to another station before the first second of the bloody song played, but out of the corner of my pretty amber eyes, I could see Megan's shoulders stiff, her arms slightly shaking and the small smile vanished faster than a shadow on a sunny day.

Arizona, the pop-rock band was a sore subject to Meg. She had been dating lead singer Jeremy Red for six months, okay no, you can't technically call on-again, off-again, "dating", until she found out he was cheating on her. With an underwear model; the dumb slut believed him when he said they weren't "really dating".

To make matters worse, Jeremy wrote a song about Meg after they had a really ugly fight over the phone when she confronted him about it: _Trying too hard._

Written _all about _how Meg was always jealous when he talked to other girls, her insecurity about how she looked and how she was always a buzz kill "trying too hard" to be fun.

Want to know the worst part about this? The song has been number one on the Top 50 countdown for six weeks now, starting the day _after _Meg and Jeremy's fight made the front page.

Believe me, as soon as I found out that asshole did to her, I drove over to his house and spray-painted a (pretty good if I do say so myself) picture of the man's anatomy and wrote "Jeremy" on it and slashed his tires. That, mint condition, little red mustang of his never saw it coming.

But here's the kicker: Meg's considering taking him back.

Passing a huge "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign, I watched Meg fiddle with a gold, heart and key necklace absently. Jeremy gave her that necklace after they've been dating for three months.

I know Meg, and when she starts to fiddle with that stupid necklace, it means she's considering trying the relationship again and if she's still wearing that thing after this whole shitty month, then she still loves him.

This is why I was also hoping that by visiting Derek, (Meg's favourite family member besides me of course) he would cheer her up knock some sense into her. Jeremy was a _tool_: She deserved a guy who was going to treat her right.

I wanted to say something to comfort her as we drove in an awkward silence through the heart of Beacon Hills, I really did, but my words of comfort were much like salt on a wound.

So instead of making her more upset, I simply asked Meg "Want to stop for ice cream?"


	2. Chapter 2

Meg's POV:

"This is it?" Arden asked, sounding as surprised as someone could with a spoonful of mint chocolate-chip ice cream in their mouth.

I looked down at the address then back up, nodding "Yep, this is it."

We were standing inside an apartment hallway, debating whether to knock on the door in front of us, the same door that might, or might not, be the entry of our cousins Derek's new apartment.

The last time we visited him was just before his old family home had caught on fire… So it's been a while.

Derek and the Hale's were the only other family we knew. Our entire dad's family lived everywhere but North America, so we normally visit them every year until the fire.

So, when last night we bumped into our cousin at the Sphinx and he wrote down his new address in Beacon Hills he told us to come and visit "Anytime".

But as much as I _wanted_ to be here, part of me wondered if I was going to regret coming to Beacon Hills. This may have been a small town, but people aren't oblivious to the world around them, especially what the tabloids printed.

I'm just tired of us being talked about.

Suddenly, the door opened before we could react and out walked Cousin Derek.

Well so much for knocking.

Arden grinned, dropping her things and jumped on Derek "….Surprise!"

Derek almost toppled over in shock but he then hugged Arden back, chuckling.

"Hey kids," he grinned, looking between the two of us "What are you doing here?"

"You said we could visit anytime…. So it's anytime…." Arden smirked as Derek rolled his eyes, smirking himself before he dropped her back on the ground.

"So why are you really here?" he asked as Arden pouted.

"We need a place to stay," I stepped in, before Arden could say another thing, Derek's soft smirk turned into a concerned frown.

"Is everything okay at home?"

Arden stiffened and was about to say something, but I gave her a pointed look "Yeah, everything's fine,"

Okay, that was a lie, but everything was fine at home for _me_, Arden and my dad on the other hand? Not so much.

Let's just say that their relationship, which is normally perfect has turned into thin ice and the Sphinx incident seemed like the last straw between the two of them.

This is why I begged Arden to come with me when I wanted to leave, because she could have time to think of a better solution on how to fix her and dad's bond.

And I could think of how to get over Jeremy.

"We just need to get away," Arden said, in a suddenly quieter tone, pouting and watery eyes put to action.

Derek looked at her and then sighed, knowing that her puppy pout was working on him.

"Okay," he agreed opening the door wider so we could enter our new temporary home "Come on in,"

Arden grinned and grabbed her stuff, bringing it in as I followed behind her, Derek giving me a soft grin.

His apartment was surprisingly big and nice, maybe it was the few pieces of furniture and the big windows, but it felt deceiving from the outside. I recognized the couch sitting in the living room from when it used to live in the Hale house and sat down on it.

"I only have one guest bedroom and bathroom so you two will have to share." Derek said, stopping my mental house inspection "The bedrooms are down the hall to the left and the bathroom's at the end of the hall to your right."

He noticed Arden looking at a book from his large collection of them in his bookcase and slowly took it from her.

"There's take-out in the fridge if you're hungry-

"-Derek?" suddenly a voice asked from behind the now closed front door. A banging followed by another "Derek, are you in there?"

Derek closed his eyes, almost like he was counting to himself.

Arden looked intrigued as I suddenly yawned. I checked my phone and saw it was late.

"Hey, I'm going to bed now," I said, getting up and grabbing both Arden and Derek's attention "but thanks again Derek and Good Night,"

Derek nodded, pulling me into a quick hug as Arden's curiosity won her over and she went to the front door.

I walked down the hall and walked into mine and Arden's room, closing the door behind me as I heard not one, but two new voices enter the living room.

"Derek we've been looking all over for you!" said the first voice of what sounded like a guy.

"Yeah man! We've been calling you... Hey, aren't you Arden Fox?" asked another guy voice.

"No," I heard Arden reply "I'm Nicki Minaj…"

I smirked as I listened. Arden was always sassy at first to people.

But, instead of getting insulted, the guy replied "Nice to meet you Nicki, I'm Kanye."

Arden laughed, making me smile.

I stopped listening as I pulled my dip-dyed hair into a ponytail and started getting ready for bed when suddenly, there was pounding coming down the hall and the door opened.

I gasped, quickly turning around to see a really embarrassed guy standing there.

"Oh shit!" he said, blushing "I'm sorry, I thought this was the bathroom!"

I studied him as he sheepishly rubbed his hand against the back of his dark brown, almost black hair and looked at me in sincere, brown eyes waiting for me to react.

It took a moment to get that he's embarrassed, and had to admit I thought that was pretty cute.

I chuckled, giving him a sweet smile "Hey it's alright, I walk into people's rooms thinking it's the bathroom all the time,"

He chuckled, the tension releasing from his shoulders and a goofy grin appeared.

"I'm Meg," I smiled softly, raising a hand.

"Scott," he quickly replied, meeting my hand with his.

It was silent for a moment between us until I heard a crash from downstairs and Derek yelling in a very unhappy tone "ARDEN!"

Scott and I laughed, until suddenly, he gripped his man part.

"Um," he drawled, looking really embarrassed and awkward.

I stifled a giggle "At the end of the hall to your right,"

Quickly he raced out of the room, but stopped long enough to turn around and flash one last cute smile.

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you Megan,"

I laughed "It was nice meeting you two Scott,"

And with that, he left.

I sat there for a moment, letting the sudden butterflies I got subside and then got up and gently closed my bedroom door, still caught up in that smile.

I changed into an over-sized t-shirt and flicked the lights off. Crawling into one of the two single beds I couldn't help but think that maybe I wasn't going to regret staying here after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Arden's POV:

I woke up the next morning noticing that there weren't just two bedrooms in this apartment, but three.

"What the hell Derek?" I grumbled under my breath, annoyed that I had to share a room with my snoring twin for the night, and me being the light sleeper that I am, didn't get a wink.

I also noticed that Derek was up as well as Meg; they were catching up and making breakfast.

Derek saw me, as he flipped pancakes "Hey, morning sleepy-"

"-Can it," I cut him off, making my way over to the heavenly smell of coffee and poured myself a cup. Meg chuckled "I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep last night?"

"Not much with your snoring," I snapped, making both her and Derek laugh.

I noted how well dressed they both were and how Meg had her hair in a cute braid, meanwhile I was still in my pyjamas.

"Why are you two already dressed?" I asked, taking a seat behind the counter and taking a sip. I felt a rush of energy flow through my body.

"Well, Derek's leaving to go somewhere and I just felt like changing," Meg shrugged, popping a bit of pancake into her mouth.

"Actually, Scott and Stiles are taking you guys around town today," Derek said, looking at the clock "and they'll be here in about... ten minutes?"

I almost spit out my coffee.

"Ten minutes!" I yelled, getting up and running back into the bedroom, "You expect _me_ to go outside, _dressed_...in TEN MINUTES?!"

"CONSIDER IT PAYBACK FOR THE BROKEN VASE LAST NIGHT!" Derek yelled.

I slammed the bedroom door.

Quickly rummaging through my suitcase for clothes, I suddenly heard my phone ringing. I felt a knot of dread coil in my stomach, and then tie tighter when I saw that it was my dad calling me. I pressed reject and my phone back onto my bed.

It was way too early in the morning to deal with this shit.

Nine minutes later, I emerged out of the room looking presentable and slipped on my cat's-eye-styled glasses (yeah, I need glasses) and came back into the kitchen, arms crossed.

"You look nice," Derek commented with a slight smirk as I scowled.

"You know, I really hate you now."

He shrugged "I know,"

Suddenly, a thought popped into my head.

"Derek, why are you forcing Scott and Stiles to chaperone? It's not like we haven't been here before,"

"The last time you were here was years ago,"

"…So?"

"_So_, it means things are different: Beacon's not as safe as you think it is."

I looked at Derek oddly, what did he mean Beacon Hills isn't _safe? _This town's the fucking post-card worthy, cookie-cutter safety village. How could it not be safe?

"Seriously Derek, aren't you over-reacting _just a bit_?"

Derek looked at me for a moment and I noticed how worried he suddenly seemed and the concern showing in his green eyes, along with the bags he somehow got underneath them.

What was going on with him?

"Okay," I finally said, "I'll stick with Stiles and Scott; they seem like cool kids anyways,"

Derek smirked and ruffled my hair "- only when they follow my orders,"

I didn't have time to ponder over what he meant by that when suddenly, Stiles and Scott plowed through the door.

"Good Morning!" Stiles smiled greeted us, acting very much like he did last night: Hyper and _too_ enthusiastic during the wrong hours of the day.

But he was funny, had nice brown eyes and he got my sarcasm… So he can stay.

"Hey Nicki," Stiles joked, making me smirk, remembering when we first met last night.

"Yo, sup Kanye?" I joked, in my best gangster voice, which was actually sounded pretty legit (complete with a pose) made us both laugh.

Derek rolled his eyes at us, walking away as Stiles noticed my glasses.

"Nice look," he commented, poking the frame of them lightly "are they actually for seeing or are you wearing them just to look cool?"

I took them off and looked in the opposite direction.

"Totally just to look cool," I said to the wall, making Stiles laugh again.

Putting back my glasses on and turning around, I noticed Meg and Scott talking.

"Oh, you two know each other?" I asked, surprised because Meg went to bed before I met the two last night.

Meg smiled "Yeah, Scott walked into my room thinking it was the bathroom,"

Scott laughed, shrugging sheepishly, tucking his hands into his short pockets "I honestly thought it was, plus I really had to go!"

"-But you still stayed to talk to me?" Meg teased.

I raised a brow at her.

Wait, was…

Stiles clapped, sending me out of thought.

"Okay gang! Let's hit the road! We've got a beautiful day to waste!" He said, grabbing a pancake.

I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed the pancake out of his hands as he exclaimed "Hey!"

So I just flashed him my sweetest smile, my cuteness so powerful, it made him sigh and unhappily give me permission to eat his food.

I silently thanked him with the bat of my eyes and took a bite.

"Have them home by six!" Derek called out, causing Stiles to groan.

"Isn't that a little early?-

Derek gave him a look, but it wasn't the same one I saw earlier: This one meant business.

Stiles didn't protest after that simply nodded, heading out the door behind Meg and Scott.

I caught up to Stiles, thinking over Derek's weird behavior as we walked towards a very crappy looking jeep.

There was something going on here…..And I'm itching to find out what that something is.


	4. Chapter 4

Meg's POV:

"We are so dead," I sighed, checking the time to see it was still 8pm, and the sky was getting dark.

We were driving home after having spent the day shopping, laughing, sight-seeing and eating.

_Especially_ eating; I swear Scott and Stiles are bottomless pits.

Scott, hearing my concern turned to me and smiled "Hey, don't worry about it, Stiles and I can take the blame for you guys,"

"Speak for yourself!" Stiles yelled back at us, keeping his eyes on the road as Arden sat in the passenger seat, changing the radio station "Derek's scary as shit when he's angry!"

We all laughed and I smiled, looking out of the side window.

Today was actually lots of fun. Scott and Stiles were definitely friends to the both of us now and it sucked that they were going back to school soon, while we will be sitting at Derek's. with nothing to do.

"I wish we were going to school with you," Arden pouted, voicing exactly what I was thinking.

Man, our twin telepathy scared me sometimes.

Stiles nodded "Me too Aardvark," he laughed as Arden punched his shoulder, turning around to give me a dirty look as I was the one who let it slip about her childhood nickname.

I widened my eyes innocently, looking away giggling.

As we came to a stop at the red light, I looked over to see a blue car had stopped right next to us. I felt my chest tighten.

Jeremy used to drive a blue car.

Okay, it would be a lie to say that I didn't think of Jeremy at all today... but I did.

I try not to, I really do! But it's like he invaded the deepest parts on my mind and pops out constantly to remind me of the night we broke up and when he aired that song about me for the first time, making me feel ashamed and embarrassed all over again.

The worst part though, is when I'm having fun and feeling like myself again, all it takes is just one little thing that I'm doing or I see something, it brings me back to thinking about Jeremy and I feel the pain all over again.

It's like living life is almost too dangerous to do without hurting myself.

Almost: if it wasn't for these guys sitting in the car with me now.

"Hey Stiles," Arden said, snapping me from my thoughts "Are those girls in the car over their people who go to Beacon High too?"

We all looked over and saw two girls, who looked about our age, sitting in the car. The one driving was a pretty, strawberry blonde who was talking to the girl beside her, making her laugh and smile at what she had to say.

Scott looked horrified and Stiles snickered, confusing Arden and I both.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Oh, nothing," Stiles said, grinning as Scott tried to unsuccessfully hide from the window with no luck "it's just- we do know those girls."

I looked over and saw Allison's face pale and Lydia looked surprised when they spotted us.

Arden sat up "Really? We should go say hello then!"

Suddenly, Arden was rolling down the window before any of us could stop her.

"Hey!" Arden called out, grinning at the now confused looks on their faces as she waved.

Then, the car booked it down the road, even though it was still a red light.

"Awkward moment when… Arden trailed off, sitting properly again as the light turned green.

"Stiles, why are we behind them?" Scott asked, looking suddenly nervous and stressed

"Do you see anywhere to turn?" Stiles demanded, full of sarcasm which made Arden snort.

"Arden," I warned her and she rolled her eyes at me through the overhead mirror.

"Stiles just do something man! I don't want her to think that I'm trying to following her."

Arden gave me a look like she put two-and-two together. I nodded back, immediately knowing what was going on here, considering I was going through the same thing:

Scott was trying to avoid his ex.

So Stiles stopped the car and we all sat in silence, the radio turned off a long time ago, watching this blue car drive away.

Now talk about awkward.

"Seriously Stiles, you stop in the middle of the road?" Arden asked plainly as the blue car ahead suddenly stopped too, not helping the situation.

Stiles shrugged and then the sound of glass shattering and teenage girls screaming filled the air.

We all exchanged a look.

Getting out of the car, we all raced towards the girls who were now standing on the road to see a deer's body, sticking right through the windshield.

_"What the hell?" _Arden exclaimed, voicing my thoughts yet again.

"Lydia, what happened?" Stiles asked the red-head as she started crying, Arden stood next to him, looking quite awkward as she asked the other girl if she was okay.

Scott on the other hand, was studying the deer.

"We stopped and were talking when it suddenly ran right into my car!" Lydia cried, looking at her now totalled blue baby.

I looked at the dead animal, feeling totally confused. Why would a deer run to a car? They normally run _away_ from one, not _at_ one.

"What made it run right into her car?" I asked Scott as he reached out and touched the fur on its neck.

"…I don't know," he said puzzled, looking over at the others as Lydia bitterly laughed.

"Don't know? That thing was crazy!" she spat as the other girl hugged her.

"No, not crazy," Scott disagreed, petting it once more looking really grave "Terrified."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I thought I'd just say something since this is my fifth chapter so far :) Thanks to everyone who has read, favoured or is following my story! This is actually my first fanfiction, so it's all really exciting to me 3 Also, I do not own any of the characters and I give all credit to Teen Wolf

So hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters I'm going to post, because it's going to get more exciting from here on out ;)

Arden's POV:

After the Tow truck came and Derek suddenly appeared in a fancy, Camaro which I never knew he had (and I'm totally borrowing sometime) we left Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison (the brunette that _wasn't_ on the verge of a panic attack after the deer incident) at the scene to head home.

We drove along in silence, except for the few occasional murmurs here and there from Derek asking about what happened and Meg, sitting in the passenger seat beside him, told him the story.

Derek clenched his jaw, and I could see his think eyebrows knit together from the overhead mirror as Meg talked.

"Did it do anything afterwards?" he asked, looking really intense.

"No… It just crashed into their car," Meg answered, looking out the window then back at him "almost like it was trying to run away from something."

Derek scrunched his face in deep thought. .

I looked down at my phone and replied to a text from Stiles, my mind puzzled over what was going on with Derek.

Mr. Serious seemed even more intense than usual ever since we came, was it because we came? Or was it something else… Scott seemed that way to today too, but especially with the deer, like he sensed something we couldn't….. Why did a deer crash into their friend's car…Man, I wish we were going to their high school….. Oh, Stiles texted back.

I quickly typed a funny reply, suddenly wondering if Stiles knew anything about Derek and Scott's sudden mood changes. Even though I just met them, I got the feeling that they weren't always like this.

I wish I could help….Derek looks like he could use it, but I know the stubborn little shit won't ask for any…. Gee, if I went to school with Scott and Stiles they'd probably tell me what's going on….I wonder what their like at school…. Man, I wonder what their school is like, it'd be sweet to go to school here…..

Okay, let's get one thing clear: I never really say the first thing that pops into my head out loud. That's all Meg because she can blunt at times, but this time, someone from above must've thought that what popped into my head was a good idea.

Because as Derek and Meg continued to have an intense exchange about a dead deer, my mouth decided to open up and let the innocent thought contribute to the conversation.

"…I want to go to school,"

Derek and Meg whipped their heads and looked at me with "What the fuck?" faces.

I don't blame them for looking at me like that, because if I could give myself that kind of face I totally would: but now that the idea was out there, I really liked it.

If I went to school here, than I could figure out what's going on between Derek, Stiles and Scott, maybe possibly help them somehow?

Plus, it's the perfect excuse to stay away from home.

Alright, Meg would probably call me out for saying that, but I don't want to go home and face my dad. God knows what hell will get unleashed from there.

But any who, going to school here would be killing two birds with one stone for me.

"I want to go to school," I said, louder this time.

Derek chuckled.

"Don't you guys already go to school?"

"No," I said as Meg added "We're home schooled,"

Which is true: for about four years now actually.

"Well, when you get back home you can enroll somewhere."

"Actually," I said "I want to enroll here."

Derek stared at me through the overhead mirror for a second before his eyes went back to the road.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because you're only staying for a few weeks here,"

"Well actually, I was hoping to stay longer."

Meg whipped her head around to look at me, but I avoided her gaze because what I was about to say top secret plans I made that even _she _doesn't know about.

Hopefully I can ask for forgiveness later.

Derek was silent for a moment, making my heart rate increase as he finally asked:

"How long,"

"…A year,"

Derek looked at me again, before replying "Arden, you can't stay here for a year, you need to go back home."

"Ha," I scoffed bitterly "Good one,"

"I'm being serious,"

"So am I,"

Derek huffed in frustration "Well, your only option is to head home because you're not staying here for a year,"

"Why?" I asked, suddenly getting annoyed "Because Beacon Hills isn't safe?"

Derek didn't seemed frazzled by my snap as he replied "Exactly,"

I sighed in frustration as an awkward paused played throughout the car like the radio.

I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice: It was time to unveil my secret plan.

"If I can't stay here, than I'm going to New York,"

Meg gasped softly, making me feel a bit guilty and Derek actually looked caught off guard as the car suddenly jolted to a stop.

Derek turned around and faced me, his face stony.

"You're lying,"

I smirked a little, grabbing my bag and pulling out my wallet.

Meg watched, her eyes widening as I pulled out a one-way first class ticket to New York.

Set to fly in a few days.

"Still think I'm lying?" I asked him. He didn't reply, his focus too much on the ticket in front of me and the knowledge on what I had secretly palnned to do if I couldn't stay here.

I sighed deciding now was the time to switch tactics.

"Derek, I love it here," I continued

"I don't care that you think it's dangerous, I just think it's one of my favourite places to visit and I miss being with you. Meg misses it too,"

Meg nodded.

I smiled softly "You've been without family for so long, and it worries us. In fact, that's one of the reasons why we came here: Because you need us as much as we need you."

"So Derek, please let me-"

"-Us," Meg suddenly said, looking at me.

I nodded "-us, stay with you and go to school here, we-"

Meg nodded again

- _really_ want to, and plus: Family's got to stick together."

Then, deciding to top it all off, I used my secret weapon that gets them every time: The pout.

Derek tried to resist giving in, but after a minute of intense pouting, he finally gave in.

"-Fine," Derek sighed, "You can stay here and enroll," We cheered "-but only for a year," he added, starting the car again.

"Thank you Derek!" I exclaimed, feeling super excited as I quickly texted Stiles the news. I looked back up to see Meg on her phone, probably texting Scott.

I wonder if Meg wanted to enroll here as much as I did.

"Although," Derek continued "it's going to take a few days to and a _lot _of paper work to apply-"

I hugged the back of his seat before he could say another word.

"We know, and we say bring it on!" I exclaimed happily as Meg laughed and Derek cracked a smile, patting my arm.

As we pulled up to the apartment building that was now our temporary home for the year, a voice in head suddenly popped into my thoughts, asking if I knew what I was getting myself into.

Honestly, I had no clue. But it couldn't be that bad…. Right?


	6. Chapter 6

Meg's POV:

A couple of days later, the first day of school came along and here we were sitting in Stiles car, looking for Scott among the sea of teenagers talking, gossiping and sharing about what they did over the summer.

I wondered if anyone could top getting a song written about them that charted number one across the country and kicked out of a ritzy club the same night, because that unfortunately, was the highlight of my summer.

My head was throbbing as I zoned out of Stiles and Arden talking, I don't know why, but the pain was really intense and I was praying that the Tylenol I took would start to kick in soon.

"So, what do you think?" Stiles commented to me, snapping me out of people watching and headache woes.

I chuckled, turning to look at his honey brown eyes "It's almost exactly like the movies,"

"Yeah!" Arden agreed, looking around like an eager child in a toy store from the back seat. The only reason she was sitting in the back seat was because I beat her to Stiles car, taking shot-gun.

Stiles smirked, amused by what I said and Arden's amazement "Yeah, it can look that way, but it's nowhere near as great."

I looked around, noticing people slowly walk by Stiles car and look in.

"Um…" I started before Arden cut off.

"Hey! This is a private jeep!" Arden snapped at a guy holding a video camera up to the car window, pounding on the glass. Surprisingly, it actually worked, scaring the guy away.

Stiles and I laughed as Arden muttered "No respect…"

Well, I figured word was bound to get out anyway about us enrolling at Beacon. We were pretty used to having people notice us, but Arden always took it better than me though: when it came to crowds I got pretty claustrophobic.

I don't even know why Arden and I were famous: we're only known because of our dad.

And now, I guess sneaking into clubs and getting songs written about us by ex-boyfriends.

Seriously, that was the highlight of my summer.

"Scott's here!" Arden announced, grabbing her red backpack, the only pop of colour to her all-black outfit, minus her cheetah-print shoes

Style was probably the only thing you could use to tell us apart besides the dip-dyed streaks in my hair: Arden preferred an edgy, glam, rock-and-roll look while I liked a more girly, trendy style.

"Okay, so don't worry Meg," Stiles said, getting out the car "With Scott and I as security, no crazy fans we'll get past us." He gave me a sly wink, making me giggle as he got the door for Arden and then me.

"Thank you," I smiled, adjusting my leather satchel on my shoulder and smoothing down my mint, skater-skirt dress.

I watched Arden and Stiles walk together, talking about random things as people watched them. In the midst of my nerves acting up because of all the attention I was getting and my terrible headache, I couldn't help but smile a little seeing Arden laugh at something Stiles said.

I like Stiles. He was a really nice guy, a little hyper and a bit _too_ sarcastic for my taste, but he was perfect for Arden. He was different from the other guys back home, and Arden and the guys back home didn't work (they dubbed her as the "Un-dateable Fox" in US Weekly because she's never had a relationship with someone in Hollywood other than a month, flings yeah, but never real _things_)

So, I really hoping for the best, besides, Stiles didn't look like a cheater.

A sudden ache appeared, making me cringe.

Okay, enough talk about boys for today.

Then, I saw Scott, and weirdly, a sense of excitement hit me.

He was sitting on top of a dirt bike, taking off his helmet.

He looked around before catching sight of me, and broke into a big, pretty adorable grin.

"Hey!" He called out, making me smile as I walked towards him.

"Hey," I said, noticing his bike up close "nice bike,"

"Thanks, but it's not as nice as those bikes over there," he commented, nudging his shoulder towards two twin black motorcycles parked next to us.

"Well, I still think yours is nice,"

Scott laughed, and it sounded like a real laugh.

Not like the fake ones Jeremy sometimes used to make me happy.

"Thanks," he grinned, his dakr brown eyes glowing "So how come you got a ride with Stiles?"

I shrugged "Derek wanted it," then, I remembered something I wanted to ask Scott.

"Speaking of him, Derek was gone when we woke up."

Scott looked at me confused.

"Gone?"

"Yeah," I said, adjusting the strap of my bag, getting a weird feeling "he's been doing this ever since he agreed to let us enroll at Beacon and stay here. Scott, I know your friends-"

"-I guess," he said, making me laugh because I knew that Derek wasn't exactly Mr. Popular.

"-with him, so I was wondering would you know where he might disappear to? I'm actually concerned for him. He leaves early in the morning, no note and he doesn't come back to the apartment until late at night. Arden almost hit him with a base-ball bat one time because she thought someone broke into the apartment."

Scott laughed, but something about his actions made it seemed… forced. Like he knew something I didn't.

A throb of pain entered my head.

"I don't know what to tell you Meg," he shrugged, his facial expression heading into deep thought "I have no clue,"

He's lying, even though I only known him for a few days, he's lying to me.

But why is he?

Suddenly, music blasted throughout the parking lot.

And of course, it was Jeremy's song_._

I felt my cheeks turn pink and my body stiffen which unfortunately, Scott noticed.

He didn't say anything, making me wonder if he's read the tabloids, and instead he walked up to the car and talked to the person inside from the rolled-down passenger window.

A few seconds later, it was off.

I felt my cheeks blush again, but not from embarrassment.

"Thanks," I smiled softly as he walked back.

"No problem," he smiled "it sucks hearing something that makes you remember something you want to forget."

By the way he said it, it sounded like he went through something like that too.

"Yeah," I agreed, making our way towards Arden and Stiles, who were chatting with another guy.

After being introduced to a guy named Danny, I noticed Scott kept on looking over at the same girls we met at the night a deer crashed into their car: Lydia and Allison.

With the secrets I didn't know, Derek's mysterious disappearances and these weird mixed messages I was receiving, I had a feeling that this first day of school will nothing like the movies.


	7. Chapter 7

Arden's POV:

"Don't you kind of find it a bit ironic," I commented to my twin as we walked into our first class of the day "that the twin sisters manage to get lockers _right next _to each other?"

Meg shrugged her shoulder, causing her curled hair to fall down her back "Yeah, but I have a feeling someone from the main office thought it would be funny."

I crinkled my nose "If I wanted to be funny, I would've assigned twins with the same locker,"

Meg laughed, but lightly hit me on the stomach.

"You're terrible,"

I grinned "I know," noticing Stiles was already in here and claimed a desk. He grinned and waved, and I waved back, ignoring Meg's raised brow.

Believe me; I know what she was thinking.

I grabbed a window seat, a few desks away from Stiles while Meg took a spot near the door next to the guy we just met Danny (who is totally hot, but unfortunately gay).

"Cute shoes Arden,"

I snapped my head around to see Lydia sitting in the desk behind me.

"…Thanks?" I replied, kind of confused on why she was talking to me, considering we had met on pretty awkward circumstances.

I'd like to think that a deer hitting right through the window of your car and die right in front of you is pretty awkward.

"So, your Derek Hale's cousin?" she asked me, not beating me around the bush.

"I don't know: I'll have to check all the wedding photos, family get-together's and times I've been over at his house and get back to you on that one."

Her face cracked a thin, tight-lipped smile.

"Who told you anyways?" I asked her

"Stiles," She flicked her hair behind her shoulder "Normally I wouldn't care, but if Stiles is talking about a girl other than me, I figured she was worth my time."

I smirked, "You must be a complete joy hang out with, huh?"

"If I'm feeling generous," she replied, sadly not joking.

I nodded, looking around to see Meg get up and walk out of the classroom, almost bumping into two... _Identical twins?_

The two guys were both tall, buff, dark-eyed and brown-haired. One of them actually said something to her as they walked by and the other just looked at her.

What the hell? Meg and I can be the only identical twins in this joint!

It looked like I wasn't the only one who noticed another pair of twins: some of the girls (and Danny) had checked them out, including Lydia.

She twirled a piece of her hair, coyly saying "I want one,"

I rolled my eyes because, _seriously?_ And then suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate against my leg.

I froze, thinking it was my dad, but instead it was Derek.

_From Derek: I won't be home when you guys finish school, so you two will be going to Scott's house after school and I'll pick you up later._

Annoyed that Derek was disappearing off to Never land, Narnia or where ever the fuck he goes again, I texted him back.

_To Derek: Where are you going? I don't think Scott's mom appreciates us just dropping by her house and staying until God knows when you decide to show up! What's going on Derek?_

A minute later, I got a reply.

_From Derek: Believe me, Scott and his mom don't mind. Nothing's going on; I'm just going out._

_To Derek: All day five days in a row? Are you one of those people who go clubbing all day and night?_

Even though he wasn't here, I could feel Derek scowling at me right now.

_From Derek: No Arden…. I'm doing something pretty important._

_To Derek: Will you ever tell me what?_

_From: Soon._

I responded with a quick "okay" and sighed.

Derek better have a good reason for why he's been acting so strange lately.

Focusing on the world around me, I saw Scott walk in.

I smiled and gave him a wave as he waved back.

I like Scott. He's a little too clueless and a bit _too_ jock for my taste, but I know that's totally Meg's type. You know, maybe with Scott in the picture, Jeremy the asshole can finally get pushed out for good.

Then, Allison came in.

"Well things are about to get interesting," Lydia smirked, watching Allison paused in front of the desk before Scott's. Scott looked like he wanted to run.

I gave her a confused look as she explained "Scott and Allison? Didn't Scott tell you that they dated last year?"

Shit.

I looked back over at Allison about to sit down in the desk before Scott's.

"Excuse me, but that's my seat," Meg smiled sweetly, moving her stuff from the desk's chair and taking the seat in front of him.

Allison, who looked between Meg and Scott, gave a surprisingly bitchy smile before slowly walking away and sitting somewhere else.

I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding.

Suddenly, a series of rings and vibrations went off throughout the class, including my own.

"What the hell?" Lydia muttered making me curious as a paragraph from an unknown number appeared. I adjusted my glasses, starting to read it, when suddenly voice rang out reading the thing.

She was really pretty and she looked pretty young for a teacher, but hey, what do I know? I've been homeschooled for the past four years.

She was saying something, but to tell you the truth, Stiles caught my eye as he was doing a funny thing with his pencil, making me giggle. He noticed, and shot me a cheeky smile.

I smirked and looked away, admiring the view outside when suddenly the twin boys I saw earlier walked out.

I studied them and my eyes widened as they met up with a group of people: a blind man, a girl who was pretty but had no shoes and some buff guy who looked angry.

I looked away and bit my lip, thinking about whether I should say something as Scott suddenly got called out of class and Stiles and Lydia were talking so quietly, I could only hear bits of their voices.

I didn't know really much about Stranger-Danger situations, but that seemed pretty strange to me, I didn't have a good feeling about it.

Maybe I should get a second opinion on this.

"Meg!" I mouthed to her, luckily getting her attention. I pointed out the window.

She looked out, confused, until I saw her eyes widen, knowing that she was seeing the same thing.

"What should we do?" I asked silently. She paused, thinking and finally replied "Nothing,"

I nodded, a bit unsure, but at the same time it made sense. It wasn't like they were doing anything bad, they were just talking maybe they were family.

Maybe…

I kept on watching, when the blind man reached up and took off his glasses.

Even though I was far away, I could see his eyes were an eerie blue.

But, that wasn't the only thing I saw. The next thing that happened I almost gasped because what I saw wasn't _human. _

Suddenly, a loud thump hit the window.

I nearly jumped out of my seat and screamed when I realized it was a bird. The class paused to stare in bewilderment as I shook a little.

I was absolutely _petrified_ of birds.

Which is why when I saw a whole flock of them coming towards the window like a black storm cloud, I ran out of the classroom screaming like a mother fucker.

Stiles and Meg ran out after me, shouting at me to come back but, it wasn't just because I saw the birds, but because I just saw, what looked like, a_ monster. _


	8. Chapter 8

Hi again! So, with the thrid season of Teen Wolf now back in full swing, I thought about trying to follow along with what's going on with the show in my story. But after watching last night's episode, I decided that it wouldn't really work out, so I'm still going to add some of the events of what happened in the episodes, but I'll change them a bit in this story. Before I go, does anyone else here think that Danny and Ethan will be the cutest couple on the show? Because I think so :)

Any who, all copyrights and whatever else belongs to Teen Wolf and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Bye!

Meg's POV:

Arden running out of a room screaming is something that's happened only a few times in my whole life: The first time, when we were five and went to the zoo and a bird attacked Arden's hair because she had gotten fry stuck in her wavy head (this is why she's still scared of birds today). The second time, we were ten and decided to watch a scary movie.

And now, when a flock of birds were flying right towards the window of the classroom we were sitting in.

Speaking of which…

Shrieks, screams and the teacher's voice telling everyone to "get down" soon filled the hall as Stiles and I had just made it out of the classroom.

Stiles popped his head back into the room and quickly pull out saying "Holy shit…"

I looked in and saw glass and flurried of black birds everywhere.

"Oh my god…" I breathed, quickly trying to think of what to do. But then Stiles pulled out his phone and called 911.

"Yeah, they just broke through the window and are flying everywhere!" Stiles explained as I watched, realizing that this was such odd behavior for birds to fly into classrooms.

Just like it was odd for deers to crash into cars.

"Okay, they're on their way," Stiles informed me, snapping me out of my thoughts "We should probably go look for Arden,"

I nodded and we quickly took off, jogging down the halls.

While passing by some lockers, I pulled out my phone and dialed Arden's number.

I went straight to voicemail.

I sighed "I can't reach her!"

Stiles pulled out his phone "Maybe I can,"

We continued looking around until I spotted the door of the janitor's closet ajar and heard Arden's voice taking deep, shaky breaths.

I grabbed Stiles arm, to stop him from running and he nodded, turning off his phone.

I opened the door, seeing Arden face's looking petrified as she was looking at a spot on the ground and taking deep breaths.

"…Arden?" I asked, but then she held up a finger, continuing to take deep breaths.

Stiles looked torn between wanting to comfort her and not wanting to smoulder her, but it didn't matter because Arden's breaths slowed down and then went back to normal breathing.

She finally looked away from the spot, looking between Stiles and I, standing above her.

"I panicked,"

I nodded, it was totally understandable, if I had a fear of birds and a whole flock like that was flying towards me I would probably run away too.

"Yeah, those birds were acting so strange-"

"-Don't even bring them up," Arden interrupted "but I'm not talking about the birds,"

I looked at her confused "Then what are you talking about?"

Stiles, I guess having made a quick decision, took a seat next to Arden, looking at her intently.

"Before I saw the birds, I saw those twin boys you almost bumped into earlier this morning outside talking to some people,"

Stiles expression puzzled like his mind was racing at a million thoughts per second "And that's what scared you, a group of people? Because I think there's a phobia for that…

Despite how serious and quietly intense this moment was, Arden cracked a smile.

"No, no not like that! They were talking to them and this guy in their group… He was blind, had the cane and everything! But then he took off his glasses… and his eyes weren't foggy or glassy like eyes you would see on a blind person… His eyes were a weird shade of blue... and not just the pupil but the entire eye was this shade of blue."

Then Arden took and uneasy swallow, still trying to calm down as she said "Then, suddenly he dropped the cane and taking a step away from the group he…."

"He what?" Stiles asked

Arden turned to look at him, with scared eyes "He… transformed into a monster."

No one said anything for moment, and then Stiles jumped up and in a flash was calling someone.

"Hello? Derek?" Stiles said into the phone, his back turned to us as Arden and I exchanged glances "We've got a problem… You know? Well Mr. Know-it-all, did you _know _that my first period just got invaded by a flock of black birds and that Scott's mom called him out of class because Isaac's in the hospital? You did? Well congratulations smart-ass, but we could use your help and not your mouth…"

As Stiles kept on talking, I noticed the morning paper tucked into one of the janitor's carts and an article caught my eye.

Arden, following my gaze saw the paper and immediately pulled it out and we both read the Headline:

**CATS AT LOCAL CLINIC COMMIT MASSIVE SUICIDE **

"Stiles," I said, picking up the paper as he hung up on our cousin "You might want to read this…"

Stiles eyes widened in shock at the title and muttered "Three's a pattern…"

Arden and I looked at each other.

"Okay Stiles," said Arden, getting up "it's time to start talking,"

Stiles looked confused, but guilty as he replied "Talking about what?"

Arden huffed in frustration "Gee, I don't know, maybe you'd care to explain why all these animals are acting like the end of the world is fucking upon us!" she snapped, looking mad as she continued "I know you, Scott and Derek are hiding something. These animal incidents, they're a sign aren't they? Some crazy shit is about to go down, huh? I just saw that guy turn into something I don't even know what to call!"

Stiles looked at us, weary as he said "Well, it's not really-"

"Don't even Stiles, our dad is a movie director, we've seen enough scenes of foreshadowing to know that stuff like this doesn't happen unless something bad is going to come!"

I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm Arden down as I said calmly "Stiles, we want to help you guys, we _need _to know what's going on."

"Yeah," Arden added, her explosive temper gone and replaced with a softer expression "Please Stiles?"

Suddenly, Stiles got a text.

Stiles frowned a little, running a hand through his dark hair, reading the message.

"Okay, but we need to go somewhere,"

"Right now?" I asked surprised, "but what about school…?"

Both Stiles and Arden gave me a look that seemed to say "Really?"

"Meg, do you really think that people are going to want to go to school now that a flock of birds attacked them?" Arden commented, turning to Stiles and giving him a nod "Yeah let's go,"

We started leaving as I remembered my satchel was still back in the classroom "But, our stuff…

"Meg, I'll have my dad pick them up for you guys," Stiles said "He's the county Sheriff,"

I nodded, as we hurried out the doors and got into Stiles jeep.

Immediately, Stiles drove above the speed limit, taking us somewhere as we passed by the school, downtown, Derek's apartment and into the woods.

As the woods got thicker and the outline of a house came into view, my heart stopped.

It was Derek's old family home.

Arden and I stayed silent, remembering all the times we came to this place as we pulled up to its burnt remains.

Stiles killed the ignition "Follow me," quickly he got out the car and made his way to the house, forcing us to both follow behind him.

"Scott! Derek!" he yelled, waiting for an answer.

Arden didn't speed up to talk to Stiles, instead she stayed beside me, and like when we were little kids, held my hand.

"Whatever is going on Meg, we're going to be okay," she smiled slightly, a feeling of comfort spreading through me as I mustered up my best smile back.

"Stiles! We're in here!" Derek called, urgently as a howl came, making us all hurry towards the room of the right. Then we saw an unconscious boy lying on a table and our cousin holding a blowtorch to Scott's skin.

But I wasn't too focused on that as I was on Scott, whose eyes were glowing yellow and gleaming, white fangs appeared in his opened, howling mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Arden's POV:

"You're hurting him!" Meg exclaimed, not even seeming to notice the fur or fangs hell, even the freaky _golden_ _eyes _as Scott howled again in pain from Derek torching his arm off.

After rolling his eyes, Derek lowered the torch and backed away from a now unconscious Scott as he guided Stiles, Meg, Me and himself out of the room and into the burnt remains of the kitchen, where somehow he managed to make us all hot chocolate.

How Derek made us all hot chocolate in a burned down kitchen with no electricity to even _warm milk_ was seriously beyond me, but after just seeing Scott turn into the same monster I saw earlier, only with golden eyes, I really wasn't questioning anything as I accepted my cup with thanks.

Then, he explained everything.

He explained to us our family history, the house fire, how he and Laura came back after a few years and discovered people getting killed, Laura then dying, Derek finding out Scott got bite and a whole boat-load of information that blew my mind.

But, the one thing that kept chanting through my mind was "How can this be real? Werewolves _aren't real!"_

Stiles added bits and details throughout Derek's lecture of the mythical world that apparently exists very much here in Beacon Hills and about what happened to me today, but other than Stiles, Meg and I were speechless.

What's the expression I'm looking for? Oh right, its _holy shit!_

"So let me get this straight," Meg said to Derek, "You, Scott, Isaac and a few other people are…. werewolves?" She scrunched her face, as if saying the word made her mouth taste funny or something.

"Who's Isaac again?" I asked, Derek closed his eyes and shook his head.

"The unconscious blond lying in the other room," Stiles said his focus on the drawing he was making out of dust.

I nodded "Gotcha,"

I gave Derek a look and he answered Meg's question "Yeah, I have two others in my pack: Boyd and Erica, but they've been missing for the past three months."

"Missing?" Meg echoed, looking concerned.

Suddenly, my mind connected something.

"They aren't missing," I said, getting Derek's attention "They were kidnapped weren't they? By the same people I saw today huh?"

Derek looked a bit surprised as he answered "Yeah….."

I smirked a little.

Never underestimate my brilliance Derek: I'm more than just a pretty face.

"We think they were kidnapped," Derek continued as I sipped my hot chocolate "By an alpha pack,"

I almost spit out my drink.

"A pack of alphas? But I thought alpha weren't apart of packs, they made their own." Meg said, remembering something from the five million things Derek dropped on us. He really should've told us earlier.

"That's what we thought too," Derek agreed, getting up "but from what Arden described and what Scott and I saw at the hospital, it seems like nothing's impossible,"

"….For a possible right?" Stiles joked, but while I snickered Derek and Meg gave him a look.

Stiles pouted "You two are no fun,"

"Any ways," Derek said turning back to face us "this is why I've been out: I've been looking for them with Isaac and then for Isaac because he got taken hostage,"

Meg looked shocked, and I could tell that everything that happened was starting to get to her.

Meg might not realize this, but she's a pretty strong girl. She probably was more unprepared for all of this than I was, and she's handling it like a champ.

I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle rub as suddenly a groan came from the other room.

Meg quickly sat up, making my hand drop. Derek studied her tense expression with an odd look.

"He's probably woken up," he explained as Meg gazed over to the open doorway.

"Can we go check on him?" Meg asked, looking worried as Scott groaned again.

Derek nodded, getting up and walked towards Meg. Putting, an arm around her shoulders they walked away.

Derek may act tough, but I know he's secretly a softy: especially to Meg.

I realized then that Stiles and I were left in the kitchen. Stiles sat on the kitchen counter, looking at one specific spot on the floor, with a puzzled look on his face like he was in deep thought.

I suddenly felt a feeling of guilt run through my stomach, thinking about what I said and acted like to him earlier today, it was the same attitude I used when fighting with my father.

And I didn't want to fight with anyone.

I made my way towards the counter, and Stiles shifted to make room for me to sit.

I thought about what to say as I hoped on, I wasn't very good at apologizing if you couldn't already tell.

But I was willing to give it a try.

"Hey," I said, awkwardly "I'm sorry about… Earlier today, getting all grouchy and sarcastic, snapping at you just because my biggest fear was literally coming right towards my face-"

Stiles snorted, making me smile a little.

"-but that was no excuse for me to act like that to you because you were only just trying to help,"

I noticed our legs were touching, and giving his knee a playful shove with mine I finished "Point is, is that I'm sorry,"

Stiles chuckled and turned towards me, letting me look at his honey brown eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, you get used to looking at your biggest fear in the eye around here."

I laughed, but then my laugh faded as I watched Derek walked back into the room, looking at me intently.

I hopped off the counter and turned towards Stiles again "So are we good?" I asked him.

He smiled at me "Yeah, we're good Aardvark,"

I stuck my tongue out at him and then faced Derek.

"Can we talk?"

I nodded, and then followed Derek out the back door in the kitchen to see that the porch out front also wrapped around to the back, where we took a set on its steps.

We were both quiet for a moment so I decided to take the initiative "I would have never guessed you to be a werewolf," I said, getting Derek to look at me as I studied his face "Vampire- maybe because your always so broody, but not a werewolf…"

Derek gave me a weird look, but a little chuckle escaped from his lips as he shook his head.

"Have we always been werewolves?" I asked him

He nodded.

"How come Meg and I aren't?"

Derek shrugged "It skips every other generation, but you wouldn't want this life anyways,"

I raised a brow "I may have not asked for it, but it's now a part of mine anyways,"

Derek sighed "I'm sorry about all of this: this is what I feared if you guys came here was that you'd find out about my-"

"-Dirty little secret?" I suggested, and he nodded.

"-that, and I probably should've told you guys about all of this earlier, but I didn't know how you'd take it."

"Well, I freaked and Meg might or might not have a nervous breakdown tonight, but I think we're taking it pretty good," I grinned, making Derek chuckle.

"Yeah, you guys are," he smiled a little, putting his arm around me "I already told Meg this, but it's unfortunately not going to get any easier now that you know; honestly, you guys might be in danger now _because_ you know."

I nodded thinking about all that I've seen today as we sat in silence; listening to the woods around us. I rested my head on Derek's shoulder, looking at the trees and thinking about how we used to climb on them when we were little.

Ignorance _was _bliss, absolute bliss.

But I never liked being ignorant.

"Well," I said, breaking the silence "If I'm going to get sucked into this, I at least want to help you guys in any way that I can,"

Derek looked at me, and I thought he was going to say no, but then he suddenly nodded.

"Okay,"

"Really?!" I asked, shocked.

For the first time all trip, Derek let out a real laugh.

"Why are you so surprised? You're an incredible smart-ass Arden; Stiles could use a side-kick for researching."

I laughed because Derek had got me there.

Derek got up, helping me to my feet as he said "Come on, let's get back to the apartment and I'll explain more," he smirked as my mouth dropped "Hey, I said I'd explain 'soon' didn't I? Besides, you only know half the story,"

I snorted in disbelief "What _more _could you say? There really can't be that much to this story?"

"Yeah, there is."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, so this more of a filler chapter, which I apologize for because I promised there would be more werewolf action here on out, but it is coming soon! So, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Meg's POV:

That same day we found out about werewolves we learned another shocking fact.

"Oh, by the way," Derek smirked as he unlocked the door to the apartment after we drove back his burnt-down, old home. We had listened to part 2, of the supernatural wonders here at Beacon Hills that had blown my mind before Derek blew it again by saying: "This really isn't my apartment,"

Arden, going through the doorway first, dramatically stopped right in the middle of the entrance, blocking me off.

"What?!" we both asked, Arden's mouth literally hanging open as Derek laughed.

"Yeah- I'm just watching it for someone,"

"Who would that be?" I asked, when my answer came in the form of another voice.

"Derek," said the voice, and someone was appearing around the corner "Why's there bags in the guest room-"

Peter Hale, or as Arden and I call him, Uncle Peter, stopped in his tracks a surprised and confused expression on his face.

"Uncle Peter!" Arden exclaimed, happily running and jumping on him.

Uncle Peter laughed; hugging her back, but looked like he was trying to come up with a reason for why he came suddenly back from the dead, off the top of his head.

Derek watched them and said as Arden now had both feet back on the floor "They know,"

"Ah," he nodded, turning towards me and giving me a smile "Meg, why you look lovely,"

I smiled "thanks Uncle Peter, you look good too," we hugged.

"Yeah, especially since the last time we saw you, covered in third-degree burns," Arden added, making me hit her arm lightly. But apparnetly that didn't bother Uncle Peter because he just laughed.

"Well I probably look better now than I did then,"

"Eh," Arden joked, making Uncle Peter chuckle and her grin.

God, with those two together, they'll always be cracking jokes.

"So," Derek said, getting everyone's attention "Since I was looking after Peter's apartment for him while he was away-"

"-On official werewolf business right?" Arden joked and Peter playfully locked her in a head lock.

"Continue," Peter smiled at Derek as Arden shrieked at Peter to let her go.

"-so, since he's now back," Derek said "You guys have a choice: you can either stay here with Uncle Peter, or come live with me in my _actual _apartment,"

Arden stopped resisting Peter and he let her go.

"How big is your apartment?" Arden asked straightening out her clothes.

Derek shrugged "It has a staircase in it,"

Arden's eyes lit up as we exchanged looks.

"We're coming with you!"

Derek smirked at Uncle Peter as Uncle Peter shook his head and mumbled "Kids…"

So that's what we did for the rest of the day: We packed our stuff and drove over to Derek's_ really_ nice apartment.

From the looks of the building, it looked like it was once a factory, and was really cool on the inside with high ceilings, huge windows and visible wooden beams. Derek also wasn't lying when he said it had a staircase, but with a lack of furniture, that's literally all the apartment seemed to have.

But, it was more of Derek's style than Peter's apartment, and Arden and I both liked it.

So that was what we did for the rest of the day, we settled into our new home (and our _separate _bedrooms) and got ready for school the next day.

"Hey," Someone said beside me, startling me out of my thoughts as I was waiting for Scott and as I was watching Arden and Danny laugh from their spot on the hood of Danny's car.

It was Lydia.

"Hi," I said, "How are you?"

She seemed surprised that I asked that, like it some abnormal thing to do.

"I'm…Good," she said, and then asked me "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks," I smiled, making her smile slightly.

"So, Allison and I know that you have a study hall second period, Scott told me" Lydia explained when I opened my mouth.

"And we were just wondering if you would like to join us in the library,"

"Sure…" I said feeling a little surprised that Lydia asked me to hang out. Even though I've been here for less than twenty-four hours, I could still tell that she was a pretty big deal around here. So was Scott, Stiles and Danny apparently from what Danny told me yesterday in English about their lacrosse team.

Lydia beamed "Great! See you then Meg,"

"See you," I said as Lydia turned to leave, but not before I noticed the skin on her left wrist.

"Whoa, what happened?" I asked her before she walked away, pointing at the bruise.

Lydia looked at me, like she was debating whether to answer, and then finally shrugged, saying "Some weird girl came up to Allison and me yesterday and where Scott was and she gave us the bruise."

"Does Scott know her?"

Lydia shook her head "I don't think so,"

I raised a brow, confused.

Why would someone, nobody knows, be looking for Scott?

Speaking of Scott, I saw him and Stiles hop out Stiles jeep, having an intense conversation as they made their way towards the school.

"Well, I better go find Allison," Lydia said "But see you,"

I nodded, still in deep thought "Yeah, see you there."

Lydia turned, her adorable high heels clicking as she walked away.

Man, that girl had some great shoes.

"Hey," Scott said, a goofy grin appearing on his face and then held up my satchel "As Stiles promised, here's your bag,"

I smiled "Thanks Scott," I put my bag over my shoulder "how's your arm?"

"It's good, still a little sore," he joked, referring to last night when he wolfed out while getting a-get this: a tattoo.

Apparently, Scott had always wanted to get a tattoo and going to a tattoo parlour and getting one done doesn't really work for werewolves, so they have to burn their skin with fire to actually leave a mark.

Derek, when he got his done, quoted that it "hurt like a bitch".

"I really like it though," he grinned, then, almost kind of cautiously he added "Want to see it?"

I nodded, and Scott shrugged his arm out of his shirt to show two thick, black lines circling his bicep.

Before I could think of what I was doing, I was running a finger on one of the lines, feeling the skin beneath me turn into goose bumps.

Seriously Meg: what are you doing?

"Thanks for checking up on me yesterday…" Scott said softly "Even though I was like….. Yeah," he blushed slightly as I giggled at his awkwardness.

I stopped and looked up at him, noticing he looked nervously at me for my reaction. Making me feel a rush of emotions, thinking that he thought I saw him as a freak now, when in truth, I thought he was far from it.

"No problem, it was scarier for me, seeing you in pain than seeing you in wolf form," I answered honestly, making that adorable smirk of his shine though.

Then, we heard Arden shriek, and we both turned around to see that Stiles had joined her and Danny as he was now running around with Arden slung on his shoulder.

I looked back at Scott and realized then how close we were standing.

"Stiles… he's something alright," I said, making Scott chuckle

"Yeah, he is," Scott checked his phone "We should probably head in, class is going to start soon," I nodded in agreement as we walked towards the front doors, he held one open for me as we carried on our way to English.


	11. Chapter 11

Arden's POV:

My second period class was Economics, and honestly; I only really took it because I needed one more class. But the good news, is that Stiles, Danny and Scott were all in my class so I had people I could talk to, and plus, I had a crazy teacher who was also coach of boys lacrosse team, so I also had someone to be entertained by.

"The Stock Market!" Mr. Finstock boomed (or Coach as he wanted the class to call him) "Is based on two key factors…Can anybody tell what those two factors are?"

Scott raised a hand.

"Yes McCall," Coach said, distractedly looking around the room "you can go to the bathroom,"

I couldn't help but let out a snort as Scott looked confused.

"Um sir," I said, deciding to help a friend out and interrupting Coach's search for his next victim "I think Scott knows the answer,"

Coach chuckled "Sure he does… Arden," he read out loud, reading the attendance than gave me confused look "Arden?"

I nodded.

"But isn't that a boy's name?"

A few people chuckled, which pissed me off because when I was younger I got that a lot.

But I always ended up with the last laugh.

"It's a uni-sex name sir…" I smiled sweetly "…. Just like Bobby,"

Stiles gave me a high-five for that one as the class laughed.

Coach let out a gruff laugh of his own as he looked at me with new admiration "Touché,"

"But coach," Scott said, getting back to the question "….I actually do know it,"

"You do?" Coach asked, looking a bit skeptical.

"Yeah!" Scott exclaimed, adding "its risk and reward,"

Coach let out a laugh in disbelief as he said "That's correct! What did you do to the old McCall?"

Scott grinned as Coach leaned on his desk and said "You know what? Never mind, I like you better… much better,"

I smiled to myself, guessing that Scott didn't always get the correct answer.

Then, Coach looked up at all of us and continued on his lecture about how important risk and reward was, how calculating all factors to predict the outcome was important.

"Hey," Stiles whispered as Coach talked "Nice one for pointing out his first name, I think you're his new favourite,"

I turned to him, admiring his shirt and thinking how good it looked on him.

But, instead of voicing my opinions I snorted "Yay for me,"

Stiles snickered.

"Hey, where were you last night?" I asked Stiles "You didn't reply to me last night and normally you do after, like, fifty seconds."

"Actually, its fifty-one seconds Aardvark, get your facts right." Stiles joked, making me laugh. Coach gave us a weird look, and I immediately shut up, making Stiles giggle. Smirking, I smacked him lightly.

"Plus, I was at an old friend's birthday party, Heather: she turned seventeen,"

"Aw," I cooed "That's sweet, what did you get her?"

Stiles was about to reply when Coach interrupted him.

"Anybody got a quarter?" he asked, looking for a volunteer.

"Yep," Stiles said, quickly rummaging through his pocket "Here you go Coach-"

Suddenly, almost in slow motion, a small square package slipped out of his pocket and fell on the floor.

It was a condom.

Stiles face was frozen in horror as everyone looked shocked to see it, including Coach.

The first thought that came into my mind was a cheeky "Oh, he's an _extra_large" but then, I noticed how Scott was giving me a look of pity and that Stiles was wearing different pants than the ones he wore for the past few days.

Plus, when I remembered that he went to a party last night, it didn't take too long for me to put two and two together and figure out what Stiles gave Heather last night for her birthday.

Coach put two and two together also; but his logic was all wrong.

"Stiles, I think you dropped this," he said, picking it up and looking at it, than looking between the two of us. He had a sneaky, teasing look come on his face and a smile threatening to turn into a laugh as he tried being serious.

Well, I've only been here two days, but by now people are going to know me as the celebrity's daughter who gets kicked out a of clubs, runs away from birds screaming at the tip of her lungs, and has sex with Stiles Stilinski.

"Congratulations," he commented, placing the condom back on his desk, grabbing the quarter out of a speechless Stiles hand and turned around to continue the lesson. Stiles quickly pocketed the condom, trying to look at me, but I wouldn't face him.

My teacher thinking about my fake sex life was awkward, especially when it was someone else's sex life.

"Watch everyone," Coach said, who crouched on the ground, focusing on a mug and trying to aim the quarter. Thank god that everyone looked away from us, or else I would've combusted from

Trying to focus, and ignore the expression on Stiles face as he tried to get my attention, I noticed the way Coach , the distance between him and the mug, the breeze in the room and the way he held the quarter I predicted it was a fifty-five percent chance that the quarter will get in the mug.

What? I like math, especially chance; I used to calculate how mad my dad would be at me when I walked through the front door back at home, or how much of a chance it was that one of my crazy schemes would actually work, and if I was going to get caught for doing that crazy scheme.

Thinking of the odds of something was fun.

Coach flicked the quarter and after bouncing off the floor once, it went in.

He raised his hands in the air, celebrating his victory as we all clapped.

Way to go Bobby.

"Now, I took a risk here, but I gained the reward," Coach said, as my thoughts kept on drifting back to the condom.

Seriously, did he and the girl hook up before? Is she pretty? Were they planning on doing it again, hence why he had the condom on him? Do they do it in his car? How experienced is he? Is he dating that girl, Heather, and that's why they're having sex? Or is it just a friends-with-benefit thing? Why was I caring so much about this? It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything.

Suddenly, the sounds of hands banging on the top of a desk snapped me out of my thoughts as Coach called on Stiles "Up to the front my friend!"

I watched him get up and walk past me, shooting me a look which I just responded with an emotionless stare.

"Sir," I said, as Stiles made it to the front "May I please go to the bathroom?"

Coach pouted "You don't want to see if Stiles misses the shot and has to do the quiz tomorrow _and _an essay?"

"Not really," I replied, noticing only _for a second_, but a drop in Stiles shoulders as he looked away, looking instead at the mug and tried to focus.

"Well, okay," Coach said, quickly dismissing me and I got up. Danny gave my arm a gentle pat as I walked by and I responded by shooting him a small smile.

Walking out the door, I saw a bunch of sheriffs walk down the hall heading towards me.

The leader, an older man with faded dirty, dark blonde hair and green eyes looked at me for a moment before asking "Is there a boy named Stiles in this class?"

Suddenly, even though they didn't look alike, I knew that this was Stiles dad: I remembered Stiles telling me how his dad was the sheriff here.

Plus, what stranger knows to call Stiles, Stiles?

I nodded "Um yeah- he's in there if you need to talk to him sir,"

He nodded, walking away "Thanks,"

I started walking, but quickly I hid behind the corner and saw Stiles walk out the classroom with his dad.

Okay, eavesdropping on other people's conversations are wrong, but if the sheriff is talking to his son during school hours, than I had a hunch that something was up... and I was right.

"Gone?" Stiles asked, stunned as Sheriff told him about the Heather's disappearance "I thought she had went off to her friends after I talked to her,"

Of course he doesn't mention how it was after he banged the girl too.

Sheriff shook his head "All her friends said you were the last one to seen with her,"

Stiles looked incredibly worried, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

Listening to Stiles dad hope that it just another drunk case, I shook my head, thinking that if she had wandered away from the party drunk: She'd be sober and at home by now.

A sudden, sickening feeling hit my stomach when I remembered Derek telling me he was looking for his pack members, Boyd and Erica, and they had been kidnapped. What if it that pack did the same thing and kidnapped her too? But what was a human good for, for an Alpha pack? If she got bit, than she'd only turn into a beta, _if _she survived the bite that the person had to take to become a werewolf.

This didn't make any sense, but if I got my hands on some more information, I might be able to figure it out.

_Might:_ I had about a thirty percent chance of figuring it out.

Suddenly, Stiles looked away from his father and locked eyes on me.

Like a flash of light, I ducked behind the corner, cursing at myself for being so stupid.

Yeah, and the chances of me hearing about this later: a hundred percent.


	12. Chapter 12

Meg's POV:

"Any luck?" I asked Allison for the fifth time all period as she relentlessly looked up ancient symbols on her MacBook. She was trying to find a match to the symbol made on both her and Lydia's wrist to one so we could get some answers to what it means.

"Nothing," Allison said, staring straight at Lydia who shook her head from her stack of books and then looked at me and did the same.

I tried to contain my huff and restrained form rolling my eyes as I flipped another page in the book I was reading, finding no symbol that looked like the one we were after.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate. I smiled a little, seeing it was Scott.

_From Scott: How's the search going?_

_To Scott: I'm guessing Lydia told you? _

It took a moment, but he responded.

_From Scott: Actually, it was Allison: she showed me, Stiles and Derek before second_

I furrowed my brow as I read that. Derek was at school?

_To Scott: Derek? He was at school?_

_From Scott: Yeah, he needed to talk to us about Isaac: apparently he lost his memory and Peter helped jog his memory and we know some more about Boyd and Erica_

_To Scott: Is it good news?_

_From Scott: No, bad, __**very bad**__- Boyd and Erica have until tomorrow before the full moon rises or else they're going to kill each other_

I felt my pulse race, fear for two people I never met hit my adrenaline, I still was kind of hurt we weren't there for their little meeting.

_To Scott: How come Arden and I weren't invited to the meeting?_

_From Scott: Allison told me she was going to tell you during first period, did she not?_

I looked up from my phone to see Allison staring at me.

I smiled sweetly at her, making her look away. Feeling a little satisfied, I looked back down and replied.

_To Scott: No, but maybe she told Arden instead and she forgot_

Yeah, I really doubt Arden, my twin genius, would forget something as a meeting, but I'll ask her before I start jumping to conclusions.

Allison was nice enough when I first said hello to her, but then I started to notice as time wore on for study hall, that she wouldn't look at me, wouldn't really talk to me and when I asked her something and when she answered, it was aimed at Lydia as if she had asked the question. Lydia, however, was interesting; we actually had a lot in common, we both loved the same stores, music, foods and unlike Allison, she was actually facing me as she spoke.

Lydia took a quick sip from her latte, when she quirked a brow.

"I want one," She said, making me confused. I looked up to see across from us was the other twins at Beacon, looking over books.

Allison turned and for the first time that I've been here, she smiled.

"Which one?" she coyly asked as a dark expression crossed over Lydia's face and she looked at me like we knew something Allison didn't.

"Not the gay one obviously," Lydia snapped, and we all looked to see Danny, one of my new favourite people, exchanging a look with one of the twins before bumping into someone.

I smiled, thinking they were jsut too cute. Yesterday, I got that vibe when I almost got run over by the two. It was vibe that was very much present in Danny, and present in our friend back home, Blake.

Looking down at the table, I finally noticed the symbol on Lydia's latte. It was similar to the one on her wrist.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"What if the symbol isn't ancient, but is part of a company?" I asked Allison as I watched Lydia go up the taller twin. The other one was now talking to Danny.

Allison puckered her lips, but started searching up Beacon Hill company symbols anyways "If you're sure…"

"Believe me," I said getting up to use the bathroom, "I'm _sure_,"

Walking away, I waved at Danny and he smiled and waved back, and surprisingly, the twin smiled at me.

Even though I wasn't sure how I felt about those twins after hearing Arden's story on how their blind friend turned into a freaking werewolf, I was one of those people who couldn't help but smile back if I received a smile.

Then my phone buzzed again.

_From Scott: Yeah, speaking of Arden, I don't know if Danny told you yet, but she's pretty pissed at Stiles_

Confused, I replied:

_To Scott: What happened?_

_From Scott: You have to ask her, because we have no clue_

Wow, normally Arden doesn't get angry. She can get annoyed pretty easily, and grouchy, but never angry.

I texted back a "_K" _and headed out the library, looks like if I wanted to know anything these days, I had to ask Arden.


	13. Chapter 13

Arden's POV:

I walked out of the building, trying to maneuver my way around the student body as I reached Meg's car.

So far, I had been successful in avoiding Stiles and Scott after second period, spending lunch with Danny who I also found out was in my third period, computers and talked about the "hot new guy" named Ethan.

Aw, Danny is so cute when he's crushing on someone.

Reaching the car, I was surprised to see that Meg was already there, sitting on the hood, twirling her keys in one hand and giving me a look.

"What?" I demanded, pausing in front of her as she studied me; when it came to my moods, Meg was like the world's weathermen, letting people know when a storm was coming.

Or, in this case, was already wreaking havoc on people.

God, it was so bad I scared a poor freshman who accidentally bumped into me during lunch.

It made Danny laugh, but it was still pretty bad.

Her eyes scanned my face before she asked "Want to go somewhere?"

I raised a brow. Now that was a surprise.

"Where are we going?"

Meg hopped off the hood and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Some place I think you're going to like,"

So a couple of hours later changed and working hard, Meg and I were working out in some local gym here at Beacon. I was punching a bag and Meg was running on the treadmill.

My thoughts about economics class, the condom and the missing girl powered my punches and a strong round-house kick I threw in to mix things up.

I liked kick-boxing, when I got into arguments with my dad, I still had left over anger and the desire to punch somethign. So I took it all out on a punching bag in our home gym. Then, after a while of doing that, I started taking kick boxing lessons.

Meg checked her phone and stopped the treadmill. She hopped off; putting a towel on her shoulders and then went behind the punching bag, holding it for me.

"It's five now, you've been punching this bag for the past two hours." Meg informed me as I increased my punching, trying to beat the resistance she was putting out.

Shit, two hours?

"So can you tell me what's going on with you?" She finally asked that burning question.

I gave the bag a few more hard punches and then quit.

"A missing girl is what's going on," I said, removing my pink boxing gloves as Meg's eyebrows raised in confusion "In economics class today, Stiles got called out of class and got told that a friend of his went missing and that he was the last one that she was with,"

"_She_?" Meg asked, surprised as I nodded.

"Her name was Heather,"

"And this is why you're mad?" Meg asked.

I sighed, wiping my face with a towel "No- I don't even know why I'm mad now, it all started because Bobby asked for a-"

"Who's Bobby?"

I paused, confused "Oh! Um, my economics teacher Mr. Finstock, he prefers being called Coach but I call him Bobby,"

Meg, smirked "Of course you do,"

I grinned a little, softly punching her arm.

"_Any who_- He asked for a quarter to show the principal of risk and reward with a drinking game and Stiles, who of course is the good guy that he is, pulled one out of his pocket and as he did, a condom fell on the floor."

Meg's mouth dropped open.

"-And because Stiles and I were whispering to each other about what he did last night while Bobby was teaching, he of course, assumed Stiles and I were having sex-"

Then Meg laughed, making me frown and punch her again.

"I'm not finished!" I pouted, annoyed.

"Sorry," she breathed, after laughing "I still don't follow on why you're so pissed,"

"Because last night Stiles went to his friend's birthday party, _Heather _was turning _seventeen_,"

Just to make sure she got the point, I added "And the pants Stiles wore to school today were the same pants her wore at her party last night,"

A look of understanding registered on her face.

"So because he had sex with Heather, your mad at him?" another question she hits me with as we walked into the change room.

Wow, a question like that makes me sound like a clingy, jealous bitch…. but that really isn't like me to act like that, or to feel this way.

God, what is wrong with me?

"Again, I don't know," I sighed, changing out of my gym gear "I think the only person I'm mad at is me because I'm all worked up over nothing: It's not like I'm Stiles girlfriend or anything,"

Meg doesn't reply, probably thinking as she grabs her stuff and waits for me as take showers.

It's not until, half an hour later; I'm more calm and tying up the laces of my old, black converse when she says "Did you know Derek was at school today?"

I raised a brow "No… I didn't, how did you know?"

"Scott told me; apparently, Allison told you there was some sort of meeting between first and second period?" She asked more than stated as she pulled up her black leggings.

Both of us were wearing a pair, but the similarities in our outfits stopped at that. I was wearing a red "LA" knot tank and she was wearing a collared, sleeveless, button up with birds all over it.

I shivered.

"Allison didn't say anything about that," I replied, perching my glass on top of my nose "She complimented me on my shirt and then talked about how we had to hang out sometimes, but that was it."

Meg, had a look like she was thinking hard as she nodded, fixing her hair into a cute, messy bun.

My stomach growled as I ran a hand through my slightly damp hair. That was probably a good cue that it was time to head home and get some dinner.

Maybe also study for my not-really-a-surprise pop quiz for Economics.

"Want to pick up some dinner on the way home?" I asked Meg as I noticed she was clipping the back of her heart-and-key pendant around her neck, like she had taken it off before.

"Sure," she said, swinging her bag on her shoulder and walked out of the change room.

I didn't say anything but smiled to myself as I followed behind her.

I have this theory about that necklace of Meg's: It's like a fucking dog collar, constantly around her, showing the world that she belongs to somebody.

But if she's taking it off….

"Chinese or Pizza?" Meg asked, snapping me out of my thoughts of her independence acts from her (barf) love of (gag) Jeremy Red.

I was about to answer when my phone suddenly buzzed.

Ignoring the missed calls from Daddy (Can't you get the point dad? I'm not going to call back!) And Stiles (who I still may or not be mad at), I read Derek's text asking where we were and to bring food, because we had company.

My guess? Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Uncle Peter because I swear that's all who would be considered Derek's "company".

"Pizza," I replied, as she started the car "A really _big_ pizza,"


	14. Chapter 14

Hello readers! :) Just wanted to let you guys know this chapter and the next will be longer than usual, your also going to see more of Stiles and Meg's friendship come out in this chapter! Also, I was thinking, that Meg/Scott and Arden/Stiles need a ship name... So if anyone has some suggestions, feel free to let me know! :)

Enjoy!

Meg's POV:

Now I get why Arden ordered a large, meat lovers pizza.

Walking through the apartment door, we came face to face with five guys, all with werewolf appetites: Including Stiles.

"Hi Boys," Arden said to Derek, Peter, Isaac, Stiles and Scott as held up the box "Grab a plate: only three slices per person because Meg and I need to eat too," All the guys thanked her and then me. Derek, Peter and Isaac all got up to go get food, but Scott and Stiles stayed where they were.

"Why weren't you returning my calls?" Stiles asked Arden as she shrugged.

"Maybe," Arden said, mock shock on her face "because I don't want to talk to you?"

Grouchy, sarcastic Arden was coming out.

Stiles though, didn't seem offended by her attitude as he said "We need to talk,"

So Arden ignored him and instead, asked Derek "Why didn't you tell us that you were at school today?"

Derek swallowed the food in his mouth before replying "Because I wasn't planning on going to your school, but Scott gave me a call and said that Allison and Lydia had something important to show me,"

Then, Derek leaned around Arden and looked at Scott, adding "And it _wasn't_,"

Scott huffed, raising his hands in the air "They were trying to help!"

Sensing his frustration, I patted Scott's shoulder in sympathy and he calmed down.

"Then," Derek continued, getting all of our attention "We went to visit Deacon and Isaac got his memory jogged a bit more,"

Isaac shuddered as he bit into his third slice of pizza "Please don't remind me about that, I'm still freezing"

I looked to Scott, confused as he shook his head and mouthed _"I'll tell you later,"_

"-And we found out where they hid Boyd and Erica," Derek finished, making Arden snap out of her funk.

"Where?" She asked, curious as Derek swallowed more pizza and Stiles got some, passing three to Scott, who gave one to me. I smiled sweetly, whispering "thanks," to him as Scott grinned adorably, saying "no problem,"

He was just too sweet sometimes; Jeremy probably wouldn't have done that when we were dating.

"The old Beacon Hills Bank," Peter interrupted, getting a dirty look from Derek. He was good at giving those.

"Oh, the one that had to shut-down after a robbery?" I asked, and suddenly everyone turned to stare at me.

"What'd you just say?" Stiles asked, suddenly looking very excited as he dropped his plate on the table that had somehow appeared in the living room (which I swear, wasn't there yesterday) and started shifting through a stack of papers, looking for something.

Confused again, I repeated "The old Beacon Hills bank? It was shut down because some thieves broke into the bank and robbed it. I only remember it because it happened the last time we visited,"

Arden nodded, thinking and then suddenly joined Stiles, looking through the papers until they both reached for the same one. Awkwardly, both their hands brushed and they both stiffened.

Derek, ignoring their sudden shyness to reach for the paper, took it and read the sheet.

He looked up at me.

"Your right," he grinned, "it says here they broke through an air vent,"

Quickly, Stiles found another paper, handing it to Arden, who nodded at him and then passed it to Derek.

Derek looked it over, and then everyone gathered around as he set up a plan to take the vent and enter through the vault where Boyd and Erica were being held.

"So I'll punch through the wall-"

"Whoa there, just wait a moment!" Stiles said, breaking Derek's train of thought "Are you sure you would be able to punch through the wall, with that little of space?"

Derek paused, and stared at Stiles. "Hold up your hand,"

Stiles, did "Okay, now what-"

He was suddenly knocked right off his feet when Derek punched his palm.

Arden and Isaac, both with food in their mouth, stopped chewing and stared down at Stiles, stunned.

Scott quickly helped his pal up to his feet as Stiles muttered "Never mind then,"

Derek smirked "So, any volunteers to come with me?"

Uncle Peter, said something about how he hasn't "fully recovered" and Isaac looked really tired and not up for fighting a bunch of werewolves either.

Then Derek turned facing Scott and Stiles, asking Scott "Can you come?"

Scott thinks it over and then my gut tightens, a really bad feeling coming over me about this plan.

"Okay," Scott agrees finally "We'll have to try,"

And with that Derek nods "Okay, we'll head on out then,"

Scott looked at me "Text Allison and Lydia to let them know what's going on,"

I nodded, wanting to talk about how Allison purposely excluded us out of the meeting and her weird behavior. I also wanted to tell him the bad feeling I was getting from all of this and what was going on with Arden and Stiles. Most of all, I had this strong urge to just get his attention and just talk to him.

Watching them start to leave after Derek tells everyone else to stay here, I felt like I had to say something.

So quickly, I exclaimed "Scott!" making him stop in the doorway, and turn to me.

"Yeah Meg?" he asked, sounding concerned and confused as Derek looked back and studied the two of us, with an odd expression on his face.

Suddenly, all the things I wanted to say were gone and erased from my mind like a chalkboard.

Finally, I said meekly "Stay safe,"

Scott grinned a little "I'll try,"

After nodding at Derek to do the same they both left.

The room was silent for a few minutes, with people trying to figure out what to do, as Arden broke the silence.

"Well, it was nice to see everyone, but I have an economics test to study for," ignoring Stiles as he groaned.

"Can we please talk Arden?"

"Why," Arden snorted, humorless "it's not like we have anything to discuss."

"Actually, if I talk and you listen than we'd have plenty to discuss," Stiles said, in a matter-of-fact voice but it was still visibly clear he wasn't going to drop this "especially since I'm curious on why you were spying on me and my dad earlier," Arden froze "Care to tell me why?"

She thought for a moment on how to answer.

"In the famous words of the magic eight ball," she started, pausing for emphasis "Ask again later,"

And with that, she grabbed her school bag, one more slice of pizza and started up the spiral case where Peter was sitting on. Passing by him, she patted his shoulder, making him smirk.

"I'm sorry," I apologized for my sister's behavior seeing Stiles confused and down-fallen expression "She's always stubborn and grouchy when she's upset, but she always apologized in the end once she calms down."

I don't know if anything I said made Stiles feel better, but he nodded in understanding.

Uncle Peter chuckled "Or she could not and find somebody else,"

Stiles gave Uncle Peter a dirty look as he said "Can someone please kill him again?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling a little as I playfully pushed Stiles "Come on, there's more pizza left if you want some."

Stiles, who looked between his options of killing Uncle Peter and getting more pizza chose the latter option, which made me feel relieved since Derek probably wouldn't appreciated blood on his floor.

Walking into the kitchen together, Stiles let out a huff.

"I really screwed up with her, didn't I?"

I paused, "Not really," making him quite surprised "If you actually screwed up, she would've kicked you out of the house after maiming you for life," I couldn't help but giggle at his horrified face "Trust me, you didn't screw up; if anything, you're doing everything right by just being your hyper, funny, sweet self."

"You just need to give her some room," I continued, thinking "Her and my Dad, they were having... issues before we came here and I have a feeling that she's angry because it's just a natural reaction for her if she feels something is wrong becuase of her fights with my dad. If you just give her space she'll calm down and realize she's being stupid and she'll apologize. She's never met a guy like you before Stiles; she's still trying to figure out how to act around someone so much more… Down to earth than the people in Hollywood,"

Jeremy popped into my mind.

Thinking over what I said, Stiles smiled.

"Thanks Meg," he grinned, surprising me by pulling me into a hug "I'll try that,"

I couldn't help but smile as he let go.

Suddenly, Stiles asked me a question.

"Were you having issues with someone when you came here too?"

I stared at Stiles honey brown orbs and slowly nodded.

"Yeah… I was,"

Thankfully, he didn't ask what, but I had a feeling he's been reading the tabloids.

Then, he pulled me into another hug.

"You know if you ever want to talk about it, I'm always available, and even if you don't want to talk to me, there's always Scott. I know he really cares about you,"

I felt my insides squirm at the knowledge of that.

My smile grew bigger feeling really touched by all that he said "Thanks Stiles,"

He smiled a toothless grin "No problem Meg,"

Exiting the kitchen, I suddenly felt extremely tired by the days events, and after getting told by Isaac, Stiles and Peter to go sleep and that they'd come get me if they need me, I grabbed my stuff, hugged them all good night (surprisingly, even though we didn't talk much, Isaac hugged me back) and headed up stairs for a nice, long nap.

The last thing I heard them all talk about, was Stiles commenting on how odd it was that the Alpha pack chose to hide Boyd and Erica in a bank.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Sorry that I took so long, but here's the longest chapter I am probably going to ever write for this story! But I hope you all enjoy! :) Oh, and I have some semi-bad news: I'm going to be working at camp for the summer but I'll be able to come home on weekends to write, but don't expect another chapter to be put up until the Saturday or Sunday _after _this upcoming weekend.

And for all the readers who are Canadian, just want to wish you an early "Happy Canada Day!" :) and to any other readers from other countries whose home is celebrating a holiday sometime this week, weekend or next week... I wish you a good one too!

Arden's POV:

After fifteen minutes of some-what productive studying, a call from Danny served as the perfect distraction.

"So what's his name again?" I asked Danny, interrupting his deep, intelligent thoughts on how sexy this guy's smile was and his freaky resemblance to Taylor Lautner.

Danny huffed, as if he's already told me before (which he probably did in that whole slew of info he hit me with as soon as I said "what's up?")

"Ethan,"

"What, you didn't get a last name?"

Danny chuckled "Well, considering we were only talking for like, five minutes: I was kind of distracted by other things to really get a last name."

I laughed, my dirty mind getting Danny's.

"Well, in the famous words of Bobby Finstock: Does it look promising?" I joked, referring to our lesson in Economics today.

Danny laughed loudly into the line.

"God, were terrible," he snickered, calming down and making me laugh "I know, but were talking about hot guys here: things are going to get ugly sooner or later,"

"Just like you and Stiles, right?" Danny teased playfully and I groaned.

"I swear Bobby's will be the death of me at Beacon Hills."

Danny laughed "Hey, he's not that bad and I have him for a coach, so I know what I'm talking about."

I rolled my eyes but replied "I guess…"

I could almost hear Danny's smirk as he added "Plus, if you and Stiles were getting it on, I wouldn't say it's a bad thing: You two could make some beautiful babies together."

I laughed at his comment, as a bit of blush suddenly crept on my cheeks "Thanks Danny, you and Ethan could probably make some beautiful babies too,"

"But… We kind of can't make babies…"

"Then you'll adopt beautiful children together,"

Danny laughed "Planning on it, so, how do you like living in Beacon Hills?"

"It's nice," I said easily, smiling "It's nice living somewhere where it's not totally crazy and larger-than-life,"

Although, as soon as those words left my mouth, I couldn't help but think how ironic they sounded: I had just learned that were-wolves were running around this town and being hidden in abandon banks.

Sadly, that's still more normal than a day in Hollywood.

"Well, things have definitely gotten interesting with you and Meg around here... Speaking of interesting, do you think Scott and Meg are going to hook up?"

I paused.

Normally, when someone asks a personal question like that-like the pap's- I tell people to fuck off and mind their own business. But when Danny asks that, he's not looking for a scoop to put on the front page of tomorrow's paper: He's asking because he genuinely cares.

"I don't know," I answer honestly, sitting up from lying on my bed "Meg's still dealing with problems,"

"-and a stupid song written by a prick,"

I smiled "-and a stupid song written by a prick; but, between you and me, I hope so. I really do."

Suddenly, I heard Meg's cell phone going off in the other room. After it rang for the second time, I knew Meg was asleep because she normally answers it after the first ring.

"Listen Danny," I said, getting his attention as he was discussing who out of Scott and Meg would admit their feelings first "I got to go, but we're still going shopping on Saturday to find you a seducing outfit right?"

Danny laughed "Yeah, but remember to bring Meg along: She's the only person I trust to tell me whether I look hot or not."

I let out a dark laugh as the phone rang again "Gee Danny, I feel so valued and trusted that you think of my opinion so highly: please, don't ever change."

Danny laughed "See you tomorrow Arden,"

I grinned "See you tomorrow Danny boy,"

I hung up after he laughed saying "Bye," and quickly hurried into Meg's room and grabbed her phone before it woke Sleeping Beauty up from her nap.

Not recognizing the number, I was a bit cautious when I said "Hello?"

"Meg! Thank God!" a female voice exclaimed in relief

"Lydia?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Meg I need your help!" Lydia sounded scared "I phones the cops, Stiles, you-"

"-Lydia," I said, interrupting her rambling "It's Arden, not Meg."

She paused "Why do you have Meg's phone?"

"Because she's sleeping at the moment," I explained "But what's wrong? Why are you freaking out?"

"Because I found a fucking dead body at the community pool, that's why!"

I almost dropped my phone.

Now, Lydia and I were kind of friends (and at the same time, not really) but when a dead body is involved, I'll be anyone's best friend.

"Stay there Lydia!" I exclaimed running back to my room and throwing on my favourite coat, a jean jacket with "Nirvana-Never Mind" cover art sewed on the back of it "I'll be there soon!"

Hanging up, I grabbed my phone, tossed Meg's back on her bed and ran down stairs to Stiles looking at me.

"Lydia called," I explained, re-tying the laces of my shoes "She found a dead body at the community pool."

"She phoned me too," Stiles nodded "but that's not all the bad news,"

Suddenly, I noticed Uncle Peter and Isaac were nowhere in sight.

I turned back to Stiles for an explanation.

"I'll explain in the car," he said, holding up his keys.

Quickly, we got into his jeep and drove off to the scene of the crime.

"So the bank that Boyd and Erica were being held in, it was made of moonstone," Stiles explained as he drove through the downtown area "Moonstone, blocks moonlight, so it can prevent a werewolf inside from shifting on the full moon."

"That's not a good thing, is it?" I asked. Even though he faced the room, I could see his expression darken.

"Not at all," he agreed "Because if a werewolf doesn't shift on the full moon they get a little crazy….And Boyd and Erica were held in there for four months,"

My stomach tightened "Which means they haven't shifted for four full moons,"

Stiles nodded pulling into the parking lot "Which means they're more powerful, more blood thirsty and totally insane and Scott and Derek broke into the bank vault, letting the moonlight hit those two for the first time in fourth months."

Suddenly, I felt a little sick.

"A werewolf thunder bowl," I muttered, looking out the window trying to calm my stomach.

Man, Meg's going to have a cow when she finds this out.

"They're okay," Stiles assured me when I suddenly went quiet "It's just, now we have two crazy werewolves running around town, killing people."

I couldn't help but snort at his lame attempt to make me feel better "Yeah, only that one minor detail."

He grinned, but his face turned serious when he pulled up to the pool.

I turned and saw Lydia frantically waving at us to come over.

Quickly, we got out and ran towards her.

Surprisingly, she pulled me into a hug, exclaiming "Thank God!" or "What took you so long?" or "I was just driving and somehow ended up at the community pool and found this dead body!"

Stiles soothed Lydia as he pulled out his phone to call someone, most likely Scott, as I looked over at the victim in the lifeguard chair.

My stomach knotted at the sight of all the blood on the poor guy.

It was actually really sad because I used to come to this pool when I was younger and my family visited here, but now no one's going to want to come here after word gets out there was a murder.

"I don't know Scott!" Stiles suddenly huffed in frustration "I kind of don't really want to take a closer look at a dead body!"

I rolled my eyes, letting go of Lydia and grabbed Stiles phone out of his hands.

He gave me a look complete with a pout, but I ignored it as I put the phone up to my ear.

"Hey Scott," I said "It's Arden; I'll take a look at the dead kid."

Scott sighed in relief "Okay, I want you to see if there's any claw like marks in the throat area."

"Okay," I said, looking over. Not going to lie, I kind of wanted to gag, but I kept the contents of my stomach inside my stomach as I saw the claw marks.

"Yeah," I said, softly "There are,"

Scott went silent on the other line.

Stiles, grabbed the phone back from me, just like I did to him, and asked "So what are you thinking?"

I looked back at the poor boy; he looked about our age and suddenly noticed something on his finger.

It was a purity ring.

I looked back at Stiles and Lydia, wondering if they noticed the ring, but the familiar sounds of sirens stopped me before I could ask.

Later, after dropping Lydia back at her house, Stiles told me that we were going to the hospital.

"So why are we here again?" I asked Stiles as we walked through the hospital's front doors.

"Because Mrs. McCall has something she wants me, I mean, us to see,"

A grin broke out on my face "Aw, Scottie's mommy is a nurse? That's so cute!"

Stiles rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything, a tanned, pretty woman in nurse scrubs hurried toward us.

"Stiles," She said before noticing me "who's this?"

"Mrs. McCall, this is Arden Fox," Stiles said, pointing to me "Arden, this is Mrs. McCall."

I grinned "Hi there, it's nice to meet you," as we shook hands, Mrs. McCall gave Stiles a weary look.

"She's Derek cousin," Stiles explained with a simple shrug and her face visibly relaxed.

As soon as Mrs. McCall heard that, she went straight down to business, taking us to the morgue where all the dead bodies were kept and showed us the same boy we saw a couple of hours ago.

"You see? They don't look like a werewolf could do this," Stiles commented after Mrs. McCall listed off the causes of this boy's death, which he had been strangled, bashed in the head and cut up at the throat.

Which is all pretty gross, and horrifying that someone would do that to an innocent boy.

Mrs. McCall nodded "That's what I was thinking, especially when I saw this one," and she moved over to another bed with a sheet over it and pulled the cover back.

Suddenly, Stiles looked shocked as he stared down at the body of a dead girl.

I looked down too; even dead this girl was really pretty.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stiles eyes watering, and I realized then that this wasn't just anybody.

Unfortunately, I had a feeling that the body lying in front of us was 100% Stiles' friend.

Mrs. McCall stopped talking when she noticed our expressions.

"You knew her, didn't you?" She directed the question to Stiles, her face full of sympathy and sadness.

Stiles breathing hitched a bit as his brown eyes watered, and suddenly, I don't know whether it was because he looked too pained for me to bear, I grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers together.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah," he said, tightening his grip on mine, like he was afraid to let go or else he'd break down "she was a childhood friend of mine. Her name was Heather,"

Massive amounts of guilt and sorrow hit me and my own eyes started to water.

God, I had fucked up.

Mrs. McCall nodded, "I'll give you two sometime alone."

Stiles didn't seem to hear her as she left, leaving us both with a dead body and a room full of silence.

After a few moments and still holding hands, I replied "Do you want me to leave too?"

"No…. I'll be okay," Stiles said, sounding confident, and then he turned towards me "Look I want to apologize,"

"What for?"

"For trying to force you to talk when you're not ready too. I don't know why you're mad at me-"

"Stiles," I said, interrupting his rant "I'm not mad at you and stop apologizing here and bring such a fucking good guy because I'm the one who needs to say something here."

Stiles gave me his full attention as he continued "I'm sorry about being mad at you about the condom. It was immature and incredibly stupid of me to act the way that I did,"

I took a deep breath. It wasn't easy for me doing this: I'm not going to lie, I didn't really apologize much because I hated to.

But I hated the thought of Stiles thinking I hated him, more.

"-And it's not my business or care if you were dating Heather and had sex-"

"-What?" Stiles asked, interrupting me "You thought… Heather and I?"

Suddenly, I gave Stiles a weird look and nodded.

"We never had sex, Aardvark." Stiles said

"Oh, were you before…" I trailed off the question as his cheeks turned a little pink.

"Yeah," he admitted "But, she disappeared before we did anything. But, we weren't dating: She just wanted some sex for her birthday and I just wanted experience for when the right on comes along."

I nodded, now getting it, but also something else.

"So… You've never had sex before?" I asked him

He shook his head "How about you?"

"Me neither," I grinned as stiles looked shocked and let out a snort in disbelief.

"Wait- your being serious?"

I let out a laugh "Yeah why does that surprise you?"

Suddenly, his cheeks turned a deep shade of pink.

"Because… You're Arden Fox."

I laughed again.

"So?" I asked in a coy voice

"-So, you just seem like the kind of girl who wouldn't have trouble finding some guy to fuck."

I smirked, trying to hide the blush I was getting from Stiles subtly calling me "hot" "-Well, I'm waiting for the right person."

Stiles nodded "Cool, cool. Totally get that."

I let go of his hand and playfully pushed his shoulder as he grinned.

"So… Am I forgiven?" I asked him

"Only if you forgive me,"

I raised a brow "I think I can do that,"

He smiled and suddenly, he pulled me into a hug and I was so caught off guard I immediately returned it.

Suddenly, my body felt like it was on fire… but in a good way as we hugged.

Stiles was a great hugger….And he smelt great too.

I'm definitely going to phone Danny later and tell him about this.

I let go first, looking over between the two dead people in the room "Man, you weren't kidding when you said you looked your greatest fears in the eye,"

Stiles furrowed his brow "You have a fear of being in the same room as a dead body?"

"No," I said "Just dying a virgin,"

Stiles let out a chuckle, but then it got dropped short.

"What did you say?"

I paused. "Dying a virgin? That boy over there, he's a virgin. He has a purity ring on his finger and Heather's a virgin: unless she had sex before she was killed; but the odds of that are literally 4%, so she probably died a virgin too."

Stiles expression was one of deep thought as commented "They also have the same injuries,"

I looked, and suddenly, I noticed for the first time that they did.

"Yeah, that's…" I didn't finish my thought because for once, Stiles and I were on the same page.

Suddenly, Stiles eyebrows shot upwards.

"Mrs. McCall!" Stiles yelled, running out of the room "Has anyone else come in here tonight?"

Confused, but with the feeling of excitement as adrenaline pumped through my veins, I hurried out of the Morgue, looking around for Stiles, wondering where he went and what the fuck was going on.

With Stiles, he was the only one to make me feel five steps behind everyone else.

Suddenly, Stiles ran towards me, his face glowing

"They're all virgins," Stiles replied

"What?"

"The murder: He's killing virgins. Heather, the boy, they were both virgins and the girl I just talked to whose girlfriend is missing was a virgin too."

I felt shocked because it all made sense.

"But why are people being killed because of their virginity?"

Stiles paused; thinking hard as he finally said "I don't know… But if they're being killed for what I think they're being killed for. Then it's not good."

For the first time all evening, a horrible feeling suddenly hit me.

"What are you thinking they're being killed for?" I asked

Stiles looked at me with a serious expression that actually scared me before he said "Sacrifices,"


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, guess who's back? :) I'm SO sorry that I took this long to upload! It's just with a busy summer and watching the finale (Who's excited for January 6th? I know I am!) I put writing on the back burner, but not anymore! I'll try to update soon, so until we meet again, here's the next chapter! Hope you like the interactions of Meg and Ethan, and the usual stuff with Meg and Scott ;) OH! Another thing: I'm writing another story! I haven't got a title yet, but I'll post the first chapter soon! :)

Enjoy!

Meg's POV:

"Thanks for the ride," I said to Derek, un-buckling my seat belt, getting out of his car.

"No problem," he replied sipping on his coffee. Looking at his face, it seemed like the liquid caffeine was a good idea for him.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a day off from school?" He asked one more time, looking a bit concerned "You might still be in shock," as if to prove his point, my head throbbed again.

After the night of the full moon, I woke up to the surprise of finding my cousin Cora, who I thought was _dead_, alive, well and sitting on my bedroom floor exhausted. To say I went into to _shock_ was a bit of an understatement.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing my gym and school bag "I'll be fine,"

Derek didn't say anything but nodded "Call me if you do, okay?"

I nodded, waving as I watched his car drive away. I turned to head inside until I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Derek park his car in the parking lot and get out. I paused, debating whether to call out his name, but then decided against it.

Besides, if it was important, Derek would tell me about it sooner or later…

Fifteen minutes later, I tightened the laces on my shoes once more before leaving the girls locker room.

Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Danny and a few other boys decided to try out for the cross-country team to begin training for lacrosse. Arden, who I swear is my biggest fan, bragged about my running to the boys a few days ago and they encouraged me to join.

Well, mostly _Scott_ encouraged me to join, but here I was: Changed and now stretching out my calves.

It was a weird excitement for me being here. I was actually participating on a sport team, being a normal teenager for once: The pap's haven't bothered Arden and I for a few weeks now, and it felt so freeing to not see your face in front of every newsstand, telling the world of what embarrassing mishap or relationship spat(cough, cough) you had last night.

For once, I felt relaxed.

I grinned a little at that thought as I joined my group of peers, and Coach Finstock, around a big tree.

"Hey," I whispered to Scott as Coach ranted about what we were going to do.

Scott turned slightly towards me and grinned sleepily "Hey, good morning," he yawned and I couldn't help but giggle a little at him. He reminded me too much of a puppy.

But, I guess that's kind of fitting since he is a werewolf…

"Someone's tired, huh?" I joked but he nodded looking very adorable, almost too adorable.

"Late shift," he explained as the twins brushed past us. It was kind of hard still to tell them apart, but I knew immediately which one was Danny's twin when one of the two smiled at me in recognition as they passed. I grinned back and was about to wave but then noticed Scott stiffened.

"You okay?" I asked him as he watched them walk, but then he snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah," he said, shaking his head, then he turned towards me with a sudden new energy "What are you doing this weekend?"

I paused, biting my lip and thinking it over. Well, Arden and I were planning to go shopping with Danny...

"-Nope," I lied, "Why?"

Scott smiled a little as he explained "Well, my mom and I were going to go grab brunch at a diner in town we used to go to every Saturday when I was little. She said I could bring a friend, and I figured since you're still pretty new here, I thought you'd like to explore Beacon Hills some more."

I was almost speechless as I realized that he was saying, and I suddenly felt my cheeks warm because this was technically him asking-

"-Meg?"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"-So? What do you say?" He asked, his brown eyes looking hopefully into mine.

Trying to play it cool, I smiled back "Sure, I'd liked that."

Scott smiled and was about to say something else when Isaac accidentally bumped into him.

"Whoa there Isaac!" Scott said grabbing himself my arm to keep from falling. I felt goose bumps erupt underneath my pink hoodie and I hoped to God that he didn't notice.

Isaac looked up at us both before quickly turning to Scott and clenching his jaw. For once, I saw Isaac make an actual expression across his pretty calm features: Anger.

"It's them," Isaac said and quickly as he ran into us, he was running with the rest of the students and Coach Finstock.

Scott's eyes widen, and quickly turns back to me, saying "My mom and I will pick you up, I'll text you more details later!" and like a bullet he took off.

"Scott?" I asked, confused by what just happened and by the weird, gut feeling I was getting. Knowing that something was wrong, I quickly started picking up my pace, soon passing the main group.

"Good job Fox!" Coach called out as he looked like he was going to collapse from exhaustion.

I picked up my pace, trying to reach Scott and then realized he was following Isaac, who was after the twins.

I putting the pieces together, I realized that a werewolf rumble might go down.

"Crap," I muttered, started running at top speed. Suddenly, they all took a detour, and I almost ran past them. Stopping suddenly and almost tripping, I pivoted and followed after them again.

My lungs were burning, as I realized now that I wasn't going to catch up to them because 1: They were werewolves and 2: They had too much of a head start.

I still kept running and I could see from a couple of yards away, Isaac, Scott and the twins all standing in a circle.

Now, I was new to the "werewolf-thing", but I could tell when they were ready to fight when I saw it. Panic started to fill me, making me think of the worst case scenarios and the risk of everyone seeing them wolfed out.

So I did the first thing I could do in this situation.

Distract them.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, using up the last of my speed to get closer "Hey, guys!"

They started growling.

"Guys!" I yelled close enough to see their faces.

I almost stopped dead in my tracks, seeing the red eyes glowing on the twin's faces, man it freaked me out.

Snapping out it, I yelled one more time "Stop it boys!"

One of the twin's heads snapped in my direction shooting me a confused look, along with Scott as they faced me. They were still wolfed out, but it looked like they heard me.

Almost as if they understood me.

Suddenly, on top of everything else, I heard a terrified scream.

The circle stopped, like the hypnotic trance of battle broke and they quickly followed the sound, their faces quickly morphing back to normal.

My adrenaline went down, and my energy levels crashed. My legs were so shaky from the intense running, I fell to the ground.

Gasping for air, I looked up to see that one of the twins coming towards me.

He didn't say anything as he quickly looked around and held out a hand. Shocked, I accepted it, and he pulled me up from the ground with ease.

"Just breathe," he said, his voice oddly higher pitched then what I thought it'd be, but still sounded really masculine as I bent over, both hands on my knees and he rubbed my back slightly "You'll be okay."

I didn't say anything at first because a million questions were starting to form in my mind, but the biggest one was why did he come back to help me?

"Thanks-"

"-Ethan,"

"-Thanks Ethan," I said, when my breathing came easier and my heart-rate slowed down "I'm Meg by the way."

He nodded "I know," and a slight smile appeared on his face "Danny told me,"

I grinned back and then heard Scott calling my name.

Ethan turned and looked back at me "I'm only going to tell you this once," he said with full severity "_Stay out of this_. Whatever you know or did back there, will get you _killed_." And with that, he ran away.

Watching him run, I wondered what he meant by _did_.

What did I even exactly _do _back there?

"Meg!" Scott yelled, stopping in front of me with a look of concern "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "What happened?"

"Isaac wanted to take on the twins because he thought they knew something about the murder of Stiles friend, Heather." Scott explained as we hurried back towards our peers.

I thought it over "Are they?"

Scott shrugged "We can't know for sure,"

When we finally caught up to the group, I noticed Coach yelling at students to back off from a tree.

"Scott," I asked, looking over "What happened? What was that scream?"

Scott looked back sadly and we saw a girl sobbing near the site "A guy is tied to the tree over there, he's dead." Shocked I looked over, seeing what he said was true.

"Oh my god," I breathed

"Yeah," Scott agreed "He was killed the same way as Heather too."

I looked at him confused "Heather?"

"You don't know?"

I looked past him to see Ethan and his brother standing a few feet away, Ethan's eyes directly on me.

"Know what?" I suddenly got the feeling I was missing something else, something way more important than what was going on here.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! So in my last update I said I was considering writing another story, well I'm planning to post it by next Friday, but until then, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)

Arden's POV:

My alarm clock forgot to wake me up this morning.

"Shit!" quickly I jumped out of bed and bee-lined it to my closet, where some socially acceptable clothes other than my Star-Wars jammies that I was wearing now, were waiting for me.

I had stayed up late last night, researching anything about human, virgin sacrifices online, but nothing related to werewolves came up.

I was doing that a lot lately, any moment I got, I was sitting in front of my laptop looking for anything that could help us figure out what this monster was that was killing people.

Especially, virgins like me and Stiles.

Grabbing some jeans and a maroon crop top, I began to change as my phone rang.

I groaned, quickly answering the phone "Hello?"

"Arden!" Stiles said, and a smirk formed at my lips, hearing how hyper he sounded "Where are you?!"

"Well good morning to you too," I said, buttoning up my jeans.

I could almost _hear_ the eye roll Stiles was giving me as he said "Yeah, yeah, good morning: Why aren't you here?"

"Considering I woke up literally two minutes ago Stiles, I can't really give you that answer."

Stiles huffed "Okay, I'm sorry, it's just things have taken a dark turn this morning."

I took a peek out the window.

"But Stiles, it's a beautiful day outside!"

I heard the familiar sound of a palm to the face.

"Arden," he said, in a frustrated voice "I'm not talking about the weather."

I stopped trying to pull my shirt over my head as I tried to focus on what he meant.

I felt my blood go cold as I asked "Another murder?"

"Yes," he said "And the same injuries as the other sacrifices."

"Where was the body found?" I asked, quickly swashing some mouthwash after.

I bet that sounded really sexy on the phone.

"At school," Stiles said, and I spit out my mouth wash "Were you drinking something?"

"What?!" I asked in disbelief, ignoring his question at the fact that someone was _murdered_ at a facility where children should feel _safe to go to?_

Man what has my world come to?

"Yeah," he said, his voice sounded sympathetic and all, but its tone sounded like to me that murders happened often at Beacon High.

"I've been trying to figure out if he's a virgin or not,"

"Does he have a girlfriend?" I asked

"Yeah,"

"Then he's probably not Stiles," I said, pulling on some old converses and placed my glasses on my face.

Stiles huffed "Well, I'm going to investigate either way if it gets me out of Economics,"

In the midst of everything that was going on, I couldn't help but grin a little "Didn't study for the quiz?"

"Not one bit," Stiles admitted and I giggled.

"Well when I get there, I'll make sure to give you my study notes. Then you don't have to skip."

Stiles chuckled "You actually made study notes a for surprise quiz?"

"Hey, it's not a surprise if Bobby tells you!" I argued

"God you're such a nerd,"

"A sexy nerd," I joked, swinging my bag over my shoulder as I heard him roar in laughter.

"So, I guess I'll see you soon… Arden the sexy nerd," He said, and I let out a laugh.

"Yeah," I said, smiling like an idiot "See you soon Stiles."

I hung up as suddenly a siren went off, so loud, I thought my ears were going to explode.

"Holy Shit!" I screamed, dropping to the floor as I was too stunned to do anything other than yell "Turn that fucking thing down!"

Cora ran into my room and I knew that this wasn't just a simple malfunction seeing the look in her eyes. Immediately, I got up.

"Arden, we got to get you out of here," she said, quickly grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room. My adrenaline started making my heart beat increase rapidly as red lights flashed everywhere and the wail of the siren sounded throughout the apartment.

"What's going on?!" I exclaimed, panicked and confused as we twisted around the spiral staircase at great speeds.

"We don't know!" Cora explained over the noise "We think someone's trying to break into the loft!" Then, she suddenly froze, and I almost crashed into her if I had not seen why she stopped.

Derek was on the floor, a steel pipe wedged into his lower back, a sight so gross, I almost blew chunks. Then, I noticed the women with tanned skin and dark features holding on the end of the pole, reminding me of some cruel-looking pet owner and their dog on a leash.

"Ah, but we didn't break into your loft." Came an older, British male voice as a big, scary guy grabbed Cora and I almost jumped in the air when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned my head to see the same man who I saw on the first day of school who was talking to the other set of twins at Beacon High, standing right next to me. Shocked, I took in his slightly shaggy, light brown hair, slightly scruffy face and silver aviators before a creepy smirk appeared on his face.

I felt my blood run cold, thinking about those eyes.

"We are _in_ your loft, and I was going to make Derek an offer, but now that I know we're not alone…" I felt the grip on my shoulder tighten "I think we can afford to keep some company around, what do you think Kali?"

Kali, which at this point was obviously the girl holding down my cousin with a metal pole, grinned "I think we can Deucalion," giving the pole a slight twist, making Derek moan in pain.

Cora growled, struggling to get out of her captors grip while felt my blood boil.

"Let us go," I hissed, "because unless you creeps want to talk about getting the fuck out of this house, then we're not interested."

Deucalion let out a dark chuckle as in a blink of an eye, his grip had adjusted from my shoulder to my neck, and what felt like a thousand tiny daggers, were poking at my skin.

"Feisty," He said, his smirk growing even bigger "and she's not even an omega-I think I'm going to enjoy this little visit a lot more than I thought."


End file.
